Maleficent's Horcruxes
by Aguamenta
Summary: When Harry and Sora discover that their enemies share a special connection, and have a dark secret, everything will change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

PrismRain13: Hi fanfiction, it's your friendly neighbourhood nerd!

Aguamenta: And me... Hello! We're co-writing this story.

PrismRain13: Which is pretty darn epic; I'm excited :)

Aguamenta: Same here, but first, anything you recognize at all does not belong to us. Maleficent belongs to Disney, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and anything from Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. Anything you recognize probably belongs to someone, and hopefully you know who. We make no profit.

PrismRain13: In other words... WE OWN NOTHING! Except the plot, which we're proud of! Hope you like it :)

Italics=flashbacks

Voldemort-

_His 15 year old twin sister sat across from him in the Slytherin common room. Her eyes were dark like his and her hair was shoulder length and black. They both were fully dressed in black robes with a dark green badge featuring a silver snake. She was looking intently at a text book she had rented from the restricted section of the Hogwarts library._

"_Tom," she spoke in a calm voice, "here it is. This is it." Tom moved beside his sister and looked into the book._

"_You've found it," his voice alone revealed his excitement, "I'll get a quill, we need to take notes." She nodded, took the quill from her brother, took a spare piece of parchment from a nearby table, and titled it 'Horcruxes'. The two of them didn't do anything else for the rest of the night except sit there, gathering all the information they could._

_She still hadn't showed up and she was never late. Now he would have to do inventory alone. Where was she anyway? Tom let out a deep sigh as he sat down at the dark desk._

_At the end of his shift he left quickly, still curious as to the whereabouts of his sister. He apperated to their home. She had left late last evening and thinking back, he wasn't sure he had heard her return._

_He walked in and called, "Angela! Where were you today?"_

_There was no response._

Years had passed since he had heard from her. In that time he had become the most feared wizard in the world, so feared that there was fear in speaking his name. He had come so close, but on the night he had tried to kill the boy, he had failed. He would not do so again. Harry Potter was nearly seventeen now, soon his mother's enchantments would be unable to protect him anymore, then, and only then would he attack.

"My Lord," murmured Bellatrix reverently, "A woman, appeared in front of the manor. She's demanding to see you,"

"And you felt the need to bother me with this? Of what importance is she?"

"There is a strange likeness between her and Tom Riddle."

"How dare you bring up that name!" Voldemort snarled, and his snake hissed beside him.

"Forgive me My Lord," replied Bellatrix fearfully, as she lowered herself onto her knees, "but I speak the truth. She resembles the girl he planned with, the one he came to school with." Voldemort stared at her for a moment in shock.

"Very well then, show her in."

Bellatrix hastily left the room and strode through the halls of Malfoy Manor. She reached the front doors and opened them, revealing a tall woman wearing black robes and a strange hat. A raven was perched on her shoulder and she held a tall staff with a green orb on the top.

"The Dark Lord has agreed to meet with you,' stated Bellatrix as she stepped aside to let the woman through. In a few short moments, they had reached Voldemort's chambers. Voldemort motioned for Bellatrix to leave, and she left without a word, closing the door behind her. Voldemort couldn't help but feel that he had met this woman somewhere before, as she smirked at him.

"Hello, Tom," she said. Voldemort opened his mouth in shock as he realized who this was. It was _her_. It was the same dark eyes and cunning sneer.

"Angela?" he asked.

"I go by a different name now," she said and her voice commanded respect, just as Voldemort's did.

"As so I," he replied, "and all wizards fear it; Voldemort."

"I see you have been busy, brother, but I have been as well,"

"Where did you vanish too?" asked Voldemort curiously.

"Another world, where spell casters were less plentiful than even here. It was there that I donned a new name, one that, as with you, people fear; Maleficent."

A/N

Aguamenta: And now we beg for reviews, so please do so.

PrismRain13: We do have a general idea on where this is going, but need suggestions on the details, PLEASE REVIEW!

Aguamenta: We'll hopefully write another chapter tomorrow so look for that. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

PrismRain13: wow, we updated fast.

Aguamenta: Cause together we can get this stuff done. It really kills writers block having a co-writer

PrismRain13: Yay! And just to let you guys know... in a few chapters we're going to start writing chapters separately. And, yes, we still do not claim ownership of anything we write about other than the plot.

Aguamenta: We make no profit. Please enjoy chapter 2

Harry woke suddenly from his sleep in a cold sweat. What had he just seen? Who had that woman been and how did Voldemort know her? Harry could tell that the two had history, she had known Voldemort's true name. But why had she gone to him just now? Where had she been when Voldemort had returned?

"Boy! Get down here now!"

Harry sighed and got out of bed. He knew what was coming; his Uncle Vernon had been changing his mind once a week. It was unfortunate timing. They'd all be leaving tonight.

KH

Meanwhile, on an island world a million lightyears away, a young spiky-haired boy awoke the same time as Harry. He had only been home a few days since he and his best friends had triumphantly defeated Organization XIII. Already, it seemed, there was a new emergency. His friend was urgently attempting to wake him.

"Sora! Get up!" a young silver-haired teenager said to him as he shook his best friend awake.

"What time is it? Can't it wait?" Sora, the keyblade master groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"No it can't. Hurry up, Kairi's already up. The King's waiting for us at the island, get moving!" Riku told him as he left the fifteen-year-old's bedroom.

Now he had caught Sora's attention. Sora quickly dressed in the clothing the three good fairies had given him and practically flew to where the King was waiting, leaving his mother very confused. Once he had arrived at the small island, he saw that Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey were already waiting for him. Sora stood beside Kairi as she placed her hands on her hips.

"After all this time, you're still a lazy bum," she giggled.

"Hey, I saved the universe twice already; don't I deserve to sleep in?" Sora retorted.

Kairi giggled again, and the King stepped forward.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news. Maleficent seems to have disappeared," he sighed.

"Sorry, your majesty, but what part of that isn't good news?" Donald asked.

"She still hasn't given up and it's so much easier to stop her when we know where she is. She's up to no good, and her disappearance is most likely the beginning of some new, horrible plot," replied Mickey.

"So what do we do?" questioned Riku. The group stood silent for a moment, until Goofy spoke up.

"Gawrsh, Merlin seemed to know tons 'bout Maleficent. Maybe he'd know what's goin' on," he suggested.

"An excellent idea," said King Mickey, "I have to check on the other worlds so you'll be on your own. I'm really sorry that I won't be there to help you," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, your majesty," Sora replied in his usual happy tone, "We get that you've got a ton on your plate, so we'll be okay. How tough could this be?" Sora didn't know how wrong he was...

HP

Harry slipped out into the garden, gazing at the night sky. The pain in his scar was too much, he gave in. Harry was forced to witness Ollivander be tortured by Voldemort, while the strange woman watched gleefully.

When he came back to himself he followed the train of thought that had started in the burrow: Moody was dead, George lost an ear, and it was all for him. He shouldn't be here, endangering everyone.

"Mate, you'd better not be thinking of leaving again," called Ron, as he and Hermione walked towards him.

"Too many people have already died because of me," Harry told them, "I'm not going to risk anyone else."

"You think they died just for you, you think George took that curse for you? You may be the chosen one but this is a whole lot bigger than that."

"Harry you're safe here and you can't use magic yet anyway. We'll stay for the wedding, and we're still coming with you." Hermione said.

Harry sighed, but decided to try and talk them out of it later; he had important news to share.

"I just saw Voldemort, he was torturing Ollivander, the wand maker, said he had made some mistake and tried to help me..."

"I thought this stopped!" Hermione interrupted, "you can't let him into your mind, Harry."

"Forget that for now, there's more. There was a woman with him. I saw her in a vision last night. Her skin was tinted green and there was something weird on her head. Voldemort seemed to know her from his past. He called her 'Angela'"

"Wait, Angela? I think I recognize that name. I've read it somewhere," Hermione stated.

"No surprise there," Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione ignored him.

Harry however looked interested, "she must be important and, well, the more we know about her the better. Especially if it relates to Voldemort and his Horcruxes." The trio moved back into the Burrow, into Ron's bedroom for privacy, since the rest of the household was asleep now. Hermione grabbed her bag and started digging through it.

"I've been doing some research. I mean Dumbledore didn't tell you how to destroy these Horcruxes, so I thought I should do some research. This book," she continued as she pulled out an old text, "gives explicit instructions on how to create a Horcrux."

"Where did you even get that from?" Ron asked.

"I... borrowed it from the restricted section of the Hogwarts library," Hermione replied, going a little pink.

"But, didn't Dumbledore remove them all?" questioned Harry.

"Well, I mean, they were still library books. I just summoned them, I can't imagine he would be angry, anyway that's not-" Hermione gasped.

"What?" asked both Ron and Harry.

"It's, it's the name of the woman Harry. Angela and I think the last name is Riddle."

KH

Sometime later, Sora and the others had reached Hollow Bastion, or as it was known now, Radiant Garden. They had separated from the King awhile ago, and were now making their way to Merlin's house.

"Hey! Sora!" a perky voice called. The group turned around to find a teenage girl with short, black hair and dressed in black and grey clothing running towards them. Sora, Donald and Goofy recognized her immediately.

"Hey, Yuffie," Sora waved.

"What are you three doing here? And who are those two?" she asked, as she pointed at Riku and Kairi.

"Oh, this is Riku and Kairi," Sora replied introducing his friends to the ninja.

"Nice to meet ya," Yuffie smiled, "So, what's going on?"

"We're here to see Merlin," said Donald.

"Well, good luck with that. He and Cid are having another one of their arguments again."

"So do you know where he is? It's kinda important," stated Sora.

"Yeah, they're over at the castle in Ansem's study," Yuffie replied, "Well, I gotta go, I was supposed to pick up some supplies for Leon," she said as she bounced off towards the marketplace.

"It was good to see you," called Sora, though he doubted she heard him.

The group started towards the castle, passing a few familiar faces. It didn't take them too long to reach the castle since there wasn't any heartless to stand in their way. They opened the door to the study, which stopped the argument that had been taking place. Merlin and Cid both looked over to the three teenagers and two residents of Disney Castle. Both were happy to see them, but Cid didn't show it very well.

"We'll deal with this later," Cid grumbled to Merlin as he walked out of the room.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy," Merlin said, "wonderful to see you again, lads,"

"What were you and Cid arguin' about?" Goofy asked.

"Oh nothing too important. What are you all doing here?"

"It's Maleficent," started Riku, "King Mickey says she's vanished. We were hoping you'd have an idea as to where she's gone." Merlin stroked his beard in thought.

"Well, I can't say for certain. But I believe there is something I should tell you about her, she didn't originally come from Enchanted Dominion. To be honest I have no idea where she came from. I suppose it would be a good bet that she went there, especially if you haven't found her anywhere else."

"But, there's one more thing I don't get," Sora said, "If we killed her, how did she come back?"

"Well, my boy. I believe I should tell you about Horcruxes."

A/N

Aguamenta: So that was chapter 2. Leave a review and let us know what you liked and what you'd like to see.

PrismRain13: dun, dun, DUN! Pretty please leave a review, it really makes our lives :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:  
>PrismRain13: Well, it's me writing this chappie solo. Me and Aguamenta still own nothing, and we're still making no money off this. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. On with the story...<strong>

"What's a horcrux?" Kairi asked curiously as she, Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Merlin sat down at a small coffee table that had been put into the study.

"A horcrux is the most darkest piece of magic someone can create," Merlin explained, "It is when one splits their soul and then hides said piece into an object,"

"How come I never heard about this?" Donald questioned, having being trained by some of the best wizards, he had never heard about horcruxes until now.

"It was banned from the curriculum fifty years ago," Merlin told the duck, "An old friend of mine, Professor Dumbledore didn't want any more young wizards to grow attached to the idea of soul-splitting,"

"Gawrsh, splitting your soul sounds painful," Goofy shivered, "why'd anyone wanna do that?"

"Well, Goofy, if one has a horcrux, then they can never truly die. Only their body can be destroyed, yet the soul lives on."

"But, then does that mean that Maleficent had a horcrux?" Sora realized. Merlin nodded.

"If my theories are correct, then Maleficent did not only have one horcrux; she has six," the old wizard said. The group was speechless. Maleficent split her soul seven ways?

"But, if she can't die as long as she has these horcruxes," Riku said, "then what are we going to do?"

"That, my boy is where it gets tricky," Merlin told him, "In order for Maleficent to truly die, she must first be made mortal again. And the only way to do that, is to destroy all the horcruxes,"

"So, where are they?" Sora asked.

"That, I'm afraid I don't know," Merlin sighed, "I'm terribly sorry that I cannot be of more assistance to you,"

"Don't worry about it, Merlin," Sora told the wizard, "We really do appreciate the information that you did give us. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Merlin nodded.

"Well, I have heard that her home world was called 'the wizarding world'. And I do believe that given enough time it would be possible for me to create something that would aid in a search for Horcruxes." Merlin told them.

"Thanks, Merlin," Kairi smiled, "We'll check up on the worlds and see if anyone knows where Maleficent could be hiding a horcrux. And, if you end up creating this horcrux-tracker, will you let us know?"

"Of course I will," Merlin said, "Well, best of luck to you all. I do believe that the Wizarding World is located near Twilight Town, so I believe that would be the best place to start," The party of five nodded, rose from the table and then walked out of Ansem's study. As soon as they had arrived at the gummi ship, Donald plugged in the coordinates for Twilight Town and they took off into space.

HP

"So then, this Angela, is she related to You-Know-Who?" Ron asked.

"It's a possibility considering that they have the same last name," Hermione said, "And it's not a common wizard name," she turned to Harry, "What was the other name she called herself by?"

"Maleficent," Harry told her, "does that ring a bell?" Hermione nodded.

"In 'Sleeping Beauty' she was the evil witch, but obviously they can't be the same person. Sleeping Beauty is a Muggle fairy tail," she added in response to Ron's confused look.

"Well, what I'm wondering is why Dumbledore never told us about her," Ron said.

"Well, it would have to be a good reason, otherwise he would have told us," Harry responded, "I think, in the vision it was mentioned that she disappeared when Voldemort started working at Borgin and Burkes,"

"But, where would she disappear to?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, "in all the books I've read, none of them mention any possible way someone could disappear and then come back years later completely unharmed."

"What if no one even knew about it before then," Harry told his two friends, "Maybe Angela was the only one it happened to," suddenly, there was a loud crack in the room and a small three-feet tall figure with large ears, tennis ball shaped eyes and dressed in multiple different types of clothing. "Dobby!" Harry recognized the house elf immediately. Dobby instantly beamed when he saw Harry.

"Harry Potter sir!" Dobby exclaimed in excitement, "Dobby is so happy to see you sir!"

"That's great, Dobby, but why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Dobby is here to warn Harry Potter and his friends!" Dobby told them, "Dobby has just returned from Hogwarts School and Dobby has seen many horrible black creatures around Hogwarts School and Hogsmeade. Dobby has also heard that the scary creatures have been seen in Diagon Alley and The Ministry of Magic! One attacked Dobby and Winky!"

"Dementors?" Hermione asked. Dobby shook his head rapidly causing his floppy ears to hit his face.

"No no miss. Very different from dementors," Dobby said, "Dobby doesn't feel sad and cold when they're near. And they don't want memories; they want hearts! Dobby has also heard that the Death Eaters are controlling them!" Harry stayed quiet for a moment in order to let this sink in. So, the Death Eaters now had control over these dangerous heart-consuming creatures. But, where had they gained them? Did Maleficent have something to do with this?

KH

A long gummi ship ride later, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi had arrived in Twilight Town. A clean town with several buildings with a tall clock tower over top of the train station with a clear twilight sky.

"I wonder how Hayner and the others are doing," Goofy wondered out loud.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we're going to be able to have much time to visit," Riku reminded the party, "Remember, we're on an important mission,"

"Any idea on how we can get to her home world from here?" Sora asked. His group all shook their heads.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance," A cruel voice spoke through the air. Then, a flash of emerald green flames appeared in front of them as the heroes drew their weapons. The flames vanished, and a tall woman with green-tinted skin dressed in long black robes and horns on her head and a black raven on her shoulder. They all clearly knew who this was; Maleficent.

**A/N:  
>I just had to have Dobby make an appearance, he's probably my favourite HP character (other than Harry himself, of course!). I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be written by Aguamenta. Happy Thanksgiving weekend to all Canadians out there! Till next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Aguamenta: My first solo chapter, sorry it took so long. Hope you enjoy it. Also we, the writers still own absolutely nothing you recognize from Kingdom hearts, Harry Potter, or Disney.

"Maleficent," the group cried.  
>"With that intelligence one almost wonders why you have not yet found me," she smirked.<br>"What do you want?" asked Sora as his keyblade flashed into his hand. The rest drew their weapons as well.  
>"You fools think to fight me. I wish you luck," she cackled then continued, "I did not come to fight merely see how you're coming along with your pathetic attempt to stop me. As well I have someone to be returned to my side."<br>Sora glanced at Donald and Goofy. The three knew from previous encounters just who she was talking about.  
>"Pete," snickered Donald.<br>"Not like he's ever presented a challenge," grinned Sora.  
>"Imbeciles. Enjoy your useless journey. You'll never find me."<br>Riku glared, "but we can find your Horcruxes."  
>A look of intense anger flashed across Maleficent's face but she quickly composed herself. "Horcruxes?" she said disbelievingly, and then added, "Enjoy chasing your dreams of victory."<br>With that she vanished in a column of green flames.  
>Kairi glanced at Riku but spoke to the group, "it seemed as though she's never heard if Horcruxes, let alone make any."<br>"But Kairi, she's probably actin'. I don't think that Merlin would be wrong."  
>"Exactly," agreed Donald, "we should keep looking and hopefully Merlin will make the seeker."<br>Riku and Sora nodded. Kairi, having been convinced, nodded as well then asked, "so should we stay here? Or look somewhere else?"  
>"We should go see Olette and the others first. See if they know anything." stated Riku.<br>HP  
>Severus Snape strode into the room and quickly took in his surroundings and the people in the room. He recognized everyone but the odd women standing in his usual spot, on the Dark Lord's right side and the fat man behind her, half hidden by the shadows. He remained silent as he approached Lord Voldemort.<br>"My lord," he murmured reverently as he sank into a bow.  
>"Severus rise and take your place."<br>Snape did as requested, and took the only empty place in the circle, between Bellatrix and the witch, whom from the glances everyone shot at her, was obviously new.  
>"Now that we have all arrived," began Voldemort, "I have someone to introduce to you, as my most faithful. The woman you see beside me is a powerful witch, capable of doing things you could only dream of. She knows of worlds outside this one! She dreams of our victory in this one!"<br>Wizards outside the Death Eaters didn't know what an excellent orator Voldemort was. In reality much of what he had done was a result of his powerful ability in, not magic, but speech. He would have neither followers nor funds if he had been unable to speak with such skill.  
>"My followers, Maleficent has joined us," finished the Dark Lord.<br>It was a testament to the fear the Dark Lord could inspire that the entire inner circle accepted this addition without complaint. Appearances can be deceiving as in this case. All the Death Eaters resented this arrival, who had usurped all their positions.  
>Maleficent stepped forward gracefully, "you all wish to rule this wizarding world. I can bring you more. I am told you are trustworthy so I grant you this information. There are others worlds, worlds which we could rule."<br>The inner circle stared at her incredulously.  
>Snape inclined his head, "if I may ask a question."<br>Voldemort nodded his approval. "How are we to get to these 'other worlds'?"  
>Maleficent laughed softly, "You'll learn. You all will. But when you do I must warn you. There is a band of children intent on my destruction and by extension yours. Kill them but leave the blue eyed, spiky haired boy for me."<br>HP

Ron, Harry, and Hermione were still being kept busy preparing for the wedding. They found to talk the night before the wedding in Ron's crowded bedroom.

"I've done some research," began Hermione

"Shocker," laughed Ron, "some things never change."

Hermione sighed, "Anyway, I haven't found anything about odd black creatures that steal hearts. Harry, you're positive you can trust Dobby, keeping in mind what he did in second year?"

"Yes Hermione. He was trying to save my life then, and he's still trying to help. He wouldn't lie."

"Alright, I believe you. But what could they be?"

"And more importantly," inserted Ron, "what do we do if we see them?"

"I've been thinking about that, but as we know little about them, I don't really know."

"Well, we'll just have to see how they respond to our spells. One of them is bound to do it," replied Harry.

The trio looked at each other. They all knew the danger they were expecting had increased. Love was the most powerful weapon, but without a heart how could one love?

"Switching gears," began Ron, "what are you going to do with that snitch Harry?"

Harry grinned and put it to his lips, causing the words _I open at the close _to appear.

"But what could that mean?" questioned Hermione.

"I don't know," replied Harry.

They tried every inflection they could think of, but could discern no further meaning.

"And what was he playing at, giving you," Ron looked at Hermione, "a book of children's stories?"

"Children's stories?" repeated Hermione incredulously, "so you've heard of Beedle the Bard?"

"Of course," replied Ron, "I can't believe you haven't. All the old stories are his, Babbity Rabbity, The Wizard and the Hopping Pot..."

"You know that Harry and I were raised by Muggles. We heard different tales: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty. And then there's the deluminator," she continued.

Ron grinned and clicked it. The lights went out instantly.

"It's cool," he said, grinning.

"And the sword, Harry he never mentioned anything about it to you? Why you might need it?"

"Never," replied Harry, feeling almost resentful that Dumbledore had thought it important enough to pass to him, but hadn't told him what it was about.

"We'd best be getting to sleep. It wouldn't do to oversleep."

"I'll get the lights," offered Ron, as he clicked the deluminator.

Aguamenta: So that's the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think. Prismrain13's got the next chapter. Best wishes!


	5. Chapter 5

**PrismRain13: Sorry this chapter's so late, guys. I went through a bit of writer's block on this. And yes, Aguamenta and I still own nothing other than the plot.**

Voldemort's Death Eaters stood in a straight line in one of the many rooms of Malfoy manor. Among them were the Malfoys, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Yaxley and many others. Maleficent stood in front of the group and spoke,

"Now then, the way to get to other worlds is trough a corridor of darkness. They are really quite simple to make; simply raise your hand and summon all the darkness you posses inside you to appear in front of you," Maleficent explained. All the Death Eaters raised their hands in front of them and concentrated. Draco looked down at his hand and suddenly felt uneasy. Both his mother and father were able to have a tiny black hole appear in front of them. Draco raised his hand and tried to summon all of his darkness, but nothing came. So, in a desperate attempt, the youngest Malfoy concentrated harder, putting all of his strength into what he wanted to appear in front of him. But then, Draco's concentration went far over what he could manage, and he ended up collapsing to the ground, his head feeling like it was about to split it two. Narcissa and Lucius looked down at their son and gasped in shock. Maleficent noticed immediately that Draco had not been able to create a corridor, and she walked up to him as his mother helped him to his feet.

"I don't understand," Draco said to his mother, "Why wasn't I able to do it?" it was then that Draco and Narcissa noticed Maleficent standing over them.

"Mr. Malfoy, might I have a word with you?" the witch asked in a voice that sent a chill down Draco's spine. The young man gave a short nod, and then followed Maleficent out of the room, down the hall and into another empty room. The carpets were dark grey with a dark green rug over top and a small elegant fireplace burned brightly.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" Draco asked as Maleficent chuckled.

"I simply want to know why you fainted," the witch told him. Draco looked down at his feet uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact with the dark lady.

"I don't know," Draco answered, "I was trying to create a corridor of darkness like you said, but I couldn't do it," the witch laughed softly and tilted Draco's chin up so that he was looking at her directly in the eye.

"You remind me so much of a young man I used to know; he too hadn't embraced his inner darkness at first, but, with time his power grew. He could have been just like a son to me, had he not chosen to abandon his darkness and choose the road to dawn instead. And, Draco, the last thing I want for you is to make the same mistake he did," Maleficent told him in a soothing voice, "continue to grow and embrace the darkness inside of you, and soon enough, the heartless will be yours to control." Draco didn't understand what the "heartless" were, but he nodded and exited the room and rejoined the rest of the Death Eaters, Maleficent following closely behind.

"My lady!" Bellatrix waved excitedly, trying to get Maleficent's attention, "I've done it! I've created a corridor of darkness!" Maleficent motioned for Bellatrix to go on and the Death Eater raised her hand and a full size, perfect corridor of darkness appeared in front of her.

"Well done, Bellatrix," a high, cold voice said. The group turned around and found the Dark Lord Voldemort was seen standing in the doorway. Bellatrix laughed insanely, obviously pleased that she had earned the Dark Lord's approval.

"Indeed, excellent job," Maleficent agreed, "Now, would you like to see where this portal leads?" Bellatrix nodded, "Then step through, there is nothing to fear. But, just to be sure," Maleficent raised her staff and a few small black creatures with beady yellow eyes appeared out of the ground, "the heartless are powerful creatures that you will all surely learn to tame. Made purely of darkness, the heartless will feast on the hearts of your victims. But be forewarned that the children I told you about all wield a legendary weapon that is the only way to destroy them," Bellatrix nodded her understanding as she stepped through the corridor, the heartless following her close behind.

KH

Sora and his friends walked through the streets of Twilight Town, heading towards the usual spot where Hayner, Pence and Olette always hung out.

"I hope they'll be there," Donald quacked.

"They should be, it's a weekend," Goofy replied.

"Wow, long time no see, lamers," a voice said from behind them. The group turned around to find the Twilight Town Disciplinary committee standing in the streets. The committee consisted of Seifer, Rai, Fuu and Vivi, it was Seifer who had spoken.

"We don't have time to deal with you right now, Seifer," Sora told him as he motioned for the rest of his group to keep moving.

"Not so fast, Spiky," Seifer snapped, "This is my town. And, if I remember correctly, you and I still need to settle this 'strongest guy in town' thing."

"Yeah, Seifer's gonna get ya this time, ya know," Rai added.

"Looser," Fuu added, while Vivi fixed his hat. Sora raised his fists, ready to get in a fight, but was quickly held back by Riku and Kairi.

"Sorry, but we're kind of busy right now," Kairi told Seifer, "You're going to have to settle whatever score you have with Sora later." What Kairi had said had only seemed to tick Seifer off, because he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the spiky-haired boy.

"What? So now you're letting your girlfriend do the talking for you?" Seifer smirked. But, before Sora could break out of his friend's grip and attack Seifer, a corridor of darkness appeared in front of the two groups. Vivi shivered in fear and hid behind Fuu.

"W-what's that?" Vivi asked nervously.

"Don't know," Fuu admitted. Then, a tall pale woman in a black dress and wild black hair stepped out of the corridor and raised a bent wand.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned as he raised Way to Dawn. The woman laughed insanely and pointed her wand at Sora's group.

"What's the matter, children? Too scared to play? Are you a bunch of little babies?" the woman continued to mock them until Sora and his friends raided their weapons. "Ooh, you want to fight? I'm sure lady Maleficent will be pleased when I've destroyed you all."

"You work with Maleficent?" Goofy asked as the woman nodded and a few shadow heartless appeared around her.

"Alright," Sora said, "If you want a fight, then that's what you'll get!" and with that, Sora charged at the black-haired woman.

**PrismRain13: Next chappie's Aguamenta's. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aguamenta: Flying solo again, hope you enjoy it. We as authors still claim no ownership

Sora rushed at the wild haired woman, who cackled and sent a red spell at him. Sora, not expecting it, crumpled and screamed in pain.  
>"Sora," Kairi cried out, "stop it," she shouted at his attacker, "you're hurting him, stop it."<br>"I think you'll have to make me, or are you too scared. Would you like to run away?" mocked the woman.  
>Rage overcame Sora's four friends and they all drew their weapons. They rushed the witch who looked positively gleeful to meet them. She continued to hold the curse on Sora until the last second, when she spun away, narrowly avoiding Riku's keyblade.<br>Donald sent a fire spell at her, but she only laughed as water spilled out of her wand. Goofy and Riku rushed her again, while Donald kept her distracted.  
>Kairi, seeing that Sora was struggling to rise, ran to his side.<br>Meanwhile the black haired witch met the attack head on, her face changing from gleeful to determined. She snarled as she dodged Riku's keyblade and Goof's shield. Donald was able to hit her with a thunder spell and she fell back. Enraged she hurled two curses at Riku and Goofy, and only Riku managed to avoid the ropes that shot from her wand.  
>The curse she had attacked Sora with hadn't permanently affected him, aside from the shock, so he and Kairi joined the fight. Steadily the three keyblade bearers and the magic wielder were able to push the woman back. Recognizing that to continue would be futile, the witch turned and ran, shocking her opponents, as she had shown signs of quitting. She opened and stepped through a corridor of darkness before they could reach her. They didn't make it in time to follow her.<br>The four then turned and rushed back to their bound friend.  
>"Goofy," cried Donald in a panic, "are you alright?"<br>"I'll be fine when I'm not tied up," replied Goofy while he continued to struggle.  
>Kairi carefully cut the ropes.<br>"Who was that?" questioned Sora.  
>"Well she said she worked with Maleficent, so she can't be anyone good.' mused Kairi.<br>"She had immense skill in the magical arts," added Donald.  
>"A threat then," summarized Riku, "but from where?"<br>"Maleficent's home world?" suggested Goofy.  
>"It would make sense," agreed Kairi, "as she had magic. Merlin called it the wizarding world and before now no powerful magic user has helped her."<br>'So now the real question is how many other friends does she have," said Sora.  
>"And how powerful they are," finished Riku.<br>HP  
>A corridor of darkness appeared at Malfoy Manor. Everyone turned to look at it and everyone knew who was coming. No one but Bellatrix had managed a true corridor. Though Voldemort had not yet tried in front of others. He had probably already achieved it.<br>Bellatrix stepped forward looking dishevelled. She made her way down the hall to where Voldemort stood alongside Maleficent.  
>"My lord, my lady," she murmured reverently with a short bow.<br>"Where did you end up?" asked Maleficent.  
>"Some town," replied Bellatrix, "the people I met are more important anyway. It was the band of travelers you warned us of."<br>Maleficent's eyes narrowed, "and how did you fare?"  
>"As there were five of them, quite well I would say. They were unable to best me, though I could not finish them," replied Bellatrix breathlessly.<br>"If that is what you call 'quite well' you'd better set your sights much higher," sneered Maleficent, "really," she added turning to Voldemort, "this is your best?"  
>The Dark Lord frowned and considered Bella's previous service and what she had just told them.<br>"Bellatrix is one of my best," he said slowly, as Bellatrix flushed with pride, "and all those here are powerful. If Bellatrix can hold off five of your most powerful enemies, imagine how easily we could take those five with two or three of my Death Eaters. Or with heartless to empower them."  
>Maleficent frowned, considering what he had said. She nodded, "I suppose. Now how many others have managed to open a corridor? You will not be efficient coming out of one."<br>The Death Eaters returned to the task set before them.  
>Lucius and the two Lestrange brothers managed to create one each, but did not go through them, and together the Carrows created one. Everyone else, save Draco, had created an incomplete corridor.<br>Voldemort rose to address his followers, "six of you have managed this impressive feat. The rest must practice. You all have inner darkness; I see it when you conduct your missions. This is merely another way of expressing it. Dismissed, all of you."  
>The gathered Death Eaters bowed and turned on the spot, vanishing into thin air. The Malfoys quickly left the room. Pete remained, a smug look on his face, until Maleficent addressed him. "You as well, get out of my sight. In one go Bellatrix managed more than you have with heartless by your side."<br>Pete scampered out of the room, leaving the two siblings alone.  
>"Have you ever thought that you are too kind to your followers?" questioned Maleficent.<br>"They fear me already, and none but Malfoy's son truly failed. And you dealt with him. Their pain, though enjoyable, would've set them back, therefore setting my plans back."  
>"Our plans," corrected Maleficent.<br>The dark lord disregarded the comment, "I expected better from them, particularly Snape. He is one of my best. Though not ordered too, he managed to defeat Dumbledore, an admirable feat."  
>"Which one was he?"<br>"The black haired one black eyes as well."  
>"Ah, he had no trouble with a shadow, but he could not make it grow. Perhaps your followers aren't as evil as you thought, or not as powerful."<br>Voldemort scowled, "and of that fat half human that serves you? What uses has he?"  
>"A distraction. He can command the heartless I give him, and he loyal, desperate to please me."<br>"As are my servants, they all have their uses. Severus will be taking charge of the school, so he will have little time for world traveling. Still I feel he should've succeeded today."  
>HP<br>"Did we get it?" asked Harry, interrupting Ron and Hermione's moment.  
>"Yes," replied Hermione.<br>"We got the Horcrux? Why am I the last to find out?" groused Ron.  
>"We were running for our lives weren't we? There wasn't time to-"<br>Hermione cut off Harry with a shriek. She was staring at something outside the tent flap. Harry whirled around, drawing his wand.  
>"What are they?" he questioned, glancing at Hermione before turning his attention back to the odd black creatures.<br>"I- I don't know," replied Hermione in a panicked voice.  
>Ron attempted to sit up, but only managed to catch a glimpse before falling with a gasp.<br>The creatures were approaching now.  
>"What if they're those things Dobby warned us about? The ones that eat hearts or whatever," exclaimed Ron, his face pale.<br>"How do we fight them?" panicked Harry.  
>"Just try spells, something will work," replied Hermione, "stupefy."<br>The creature froze but didn't fall. Harry and Hermione tried various spells, from Petrificus Totalis to Expelliarmus. But the black creatures kept coming. Finally in desperation Harry thought of his friends and shouted "expecto patronum!" A silver stag burst from his wand and charged the creatures. Some fled and the others vanished, a pale outline of a heart floated above where they had been.  
>"Brilliant, Harry," exclaimed Hermione, "I thought Patronuses only worked on Dementers."<br>"Maybe these things are related or something. They steal hearts, Dementers suck souls. Maybe they're the same thing, the heart and soul." explained Harry.  
>Hermione nodded, "well now we know how to fight them, but my wards don't keep them out. We'll have to take turns on watch. Not you Ron," she added as the redhead struggled to rise. <p>

A/N So that's the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think. PrismRain13's got the next one. Oh and blatant self promotion: I wrote a one shot about Hogwarts under the Carrows, and it's actually for an English project, so if you don't mind, please go check it out and let me know what you think. End blatant self-promotion. Till next time, be brilliant!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

PrismRain13: So, here we are co-writing another chappie together  
>Aguamenta: Basically this chapter will be some summery and some villain relationship development.<p>

PrismRain13: We apologize if the beginning of this chapter is boring for you guys, but we really need to get the plot moving...

Aguamenta: Also we make no profit from this (sadly) and own absolutely nothing that you recognize except this plot. To the chapter!

HP

The trio's attempts to destroy the locket had all failed dismally. They had been unable to return to Grimmauld Place and were forced to keep on the move, never staying in one place for a night or two. The odd black creatures continued to make appearances and Hermione continued to have difficulty conjuring her silver otter. After hearing about the punishment of their friends and Ron's sister Ron left, leaving Hermione and Harry alone to face the trials of isolation and the black creatures that stole hearts. Hermione and Harry went to Godric's Hollow and were attacked by Nagini and nearly caught by Voldemort. They arrived in the Forest of Dean where they encountered a silver doe. Harry had gone and followed the doe only to find that it had led him to a frozen pool, where under the cold ice laid the sword of Gryffindor at the bottom. Harry dived in after the sword only to be nearly throttled by the Horcrux locket. A moment later he had been pulled out of the pool by Ron, who had somehow found his way back to them. Using the sword, Ron succeeded in destroying the Horcrux. They returned to camp and the trio had agreed to go speak to Xenophilius Lovegood, who told them the story of the three brothers and how it related to the Deathly Hallows. They then returned to a lonely, isolated place and set up camp.

KH

The quest for finding Maleficent had not gone very well. For many months Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had travelled to many worlds where their allies lived, hoping for any clues at all. So far no one had been able to tell them of Maleficent's true origins, or where she was currently residing. On most of the worlds they had gone to, the heatless have been acting up, along with another mysterious new enemy. These creatures were tall, cloaked, had dark, scabby hands and sent a chill down their spines whenever they came near. These creatures had gone sucking happiness out of every being they had met and it seemed that only the keyblade stood a chance against them. The five friends were beginning to despair, though a chance meeting with the king had lifted their spirits. Their last hope was the Horcrux-seeking medallion, it was slim hope, one that may not even exist, but they had faith in Merlin.

V/M

Maleficent had little hope in her brother's death eaters. How hard could it have been to track down one simple seventeen-year-old boy? The witch had been doing what she could to teach them the ways of darkness, but they continued to fail both her and her brother. How did he put up with them? Voldemort, on the other hand had become quite impressed with what his sister had brought to this world, and Maleficent had given him and his death eaters full control over the heartless, and were encouraged to practice the cuciactus curse on Pete whenever he failed. That happened quite often. Honestly, who was Maleficent to talk? Her idiotic follower couldn't catch water if it was raining, let alone a seventeen year old. Besides he had Harry Potter to worry about.

"I honestly do not see why you put up with that idiot," Voldemort said to his sister. The two of them were sitting in a dark living room completely devoid of any of their servants, allowing them complete privacy. Both were sitting in dark silver throne-like chairs and sipping tea from black china cups, while a roaring fire burned behind them. Nagini rested in front of the fire, near Voldemort's feet and Diablo, Maleficent's raven sat on her shoulder. "You used to have such good judgement in followers, Angela," he added.

"He's no less useful then the fools you command," she sneered, "tell me, have they managed to capture any children yet?"

Voldemort scowled, "Remember, one is a child of prophecy with a girl that even Severus says is the brightest witch of her age, and the other is a world hopping, keyblade master. My followers are not useless, far from it. At any rate we need them to rule the worlds. We could do it alone of course, with our power over dementors and the heartless, but it would take longer, not that time holds any sway over us."

Maleficent chuckled darkly and took a sip of her tea, "Oh, Tom, how very right you are. We do need to decide how to spread our forces. One world at a time or spread ourselves thin and dominate two or three in one go."

Voldemort frowned, thinking hard, "Perhaps it would be best to at the very least rule this world completely, thus establishing a base from which to attack others. We can move forward from there and continue our sporadic attacks utilizing dementors and heartless as we go. Of course my followers and your idiot will continue to seek out yours and my nemeses."

"Very well, then." Maleficent replied calmly, "I had some of your followers set up camp at Radiant Garden; I have a feeling that Sora and his friends might stop by there."

Voldemort, though upset, didn't object to her ordering around _his _followers, "And why would that be?" he asked.

"They have many allies on that world and that same world had been my domain for ten years,"

"Very well, you organize that ambush. I must take a journey to a prison to continue my search for the weapon that will make me unbeatable."

"I don't see why I don't get the wand," snarled Maleficent.

"Your wand, though snapped, will still beat your enemy. My wand on the other hand shares a connection with Potter's. I need something more powerful if I'm to beat him."

HP

"Can you believe what Lovegood was about to do?" Ron snapped at Harry and Hermione, who had just escaped from the clutches of the death eaters at the Lovegood house.

"He was just desperate," replied Harry, "anyway about what he said. It must be true. I have one Hallow, and Volde-"

"Harry NO!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione at once.

"-mort is after the wand."

"Hermione, you need to set up the wards again. I told you the name's jinxed." Ron exclaimed as the sneakoscope began twirling and making noise.

"Too late," moaned Ron, as Hermione, thinking quickly, cast a stinging spell at Harry and removed his glasses. Suddenly the black creatures from before appeared out of the ground, the three of them quickly drew their wands and cast expecto patronum. However, the three were too busy focused on the creatures that they didn't notice a handful of men enter the tent and drag them outside. Outside of the tent were Fenrir Greyback and a large being slightly resembling a cat in colourful clothing, both of whom were standing by a captive goblin and Dean Thomas.

"Well, what do we got here?" the large one said in a gruff voice.

"What's your name?" asked Greyback, sneering at Hermione, who replied in a shaky but clear voice, "Penelope Clearwater, half blood."

"Stan Shunpike," said Ron.

"We know Shunpike," scowled a death eater who punched Ron in the nose, "He's put a bit of work our way."

"I'b Bardney, Bardney Weasley," corrected Ron, as blood flowed down his face.

"And you?" questioned Greyback, leering at Harry, who was unrecognizable.

"Dudley," relied Harry quickly.

"And your first name?"

"I-Vernon, Vernon Dudley."

"Look at what I found," called a death eater, emerging from the tent with a ruby encrusted sword, the one Hermione had been shining.

"There not on the list," called another.

"what do ya think we should do with 'em?" asked Ron's captor.

"Well," Greyback was about to say, before the cat-like man interrupted him.

"I say what we do!" he said in a tone that reminded Harry of Dudley in a tantrum, "If it weren't for my heartless, these kids would have got away!"

"Heartless?" Hermione asked, "What are heartless?"

"Shut it girl," shouted her captor who had dragged her to be tied up with the others, but the large being smirked.

"Heartless are the dark creatures that provided the distraction. The steal hearts you know...making you into one of them." Hermione gasped softly as the one holding Harry looked at him with confusion.

"Doesn't he look a bit like Harry Potter to ya guys?" he asked.

"You idiot, does he has a scar. No? Didn't think so, now I say we-" the large one said.

"Well this could be it, a little stretched out, but possible." Interrupted the Death Eater.

"We're not taking this lot to the Ministry," grinned Greyback, "we're going to Malfoy Manor, and the boy's going straight to the Dark Lord."

KH

"Remind me again what we're doing back here," grumbled Donald. The party of five had driven the gummi ship back to Radiant Garden, after a long time of searching, but finding nothing.

"Because we are getting nowhere with all the searching we've been doing, and we need an update from Merlin," Riku replied a lot harsher than he intended, while the duck crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say, mister know-it-all," the duck grumbled.

The five exited the gummi ship, taking in the sight of water defying gravity. They didn't have long to enjoy the sight before they were surrounded by the happiness draining creatures. Sora, Riku, and Kairi's keyblades appeared in their hands. Donald and Goofy sought to distract the creatures, so not one noticed the figures in black robes and silver masks until it was too late. Kairi slammed her keyblade against one of the creatures, but then a black-robed figure grabbed the girl and pulled her off to the side, causing her to let out a surprised and terrified shriek.

"Kairi!" Sora turned his back on the battle in front of him, to see her being held captive. But as soon as he had, he too was pulled away from the battle by another figure similarly dressed to the one who held Kairi. Seconds later, five more figures jumped down from the top of the falls, surrounding them. Three of them had restrained Riku, Goofy and Donald, while the two who were left looked at their captives in amusement.

"See? I told you!" one said in a familiar feminine voice.

"Duly noted," replied the one with blonde hair that was visible under his hood, "she will be most pleased with us," he smirked as he strode over to Sora and the others.

"I've heard much about you, Keyblade Master," He said calmly as he brushed one of Sora's spikes between his gloved fingers.

"Let's get on with it Lucius," cried the feminine voice, "though I do wish we could torture them just a bit. No one would know."

"No, Bella, we have our orders. Now let's get them back to my manor."

"Our family's manor," replied the one named Bella.

"Um, I'd hate to interrupt what seems like a happy family conversation," Riku began, "But how did you know we were here?" Bella let out a crazy laugh, which reminded Riku of Larxene, and began to walk over to the silver-haired boy.

"Well, aren't you the demanding one," Bella laughed, "I'm afraid you don't have a right to know," as soon as the last sentence was uttered; she took her hand and slapped Riku across the face. The rest of the group let out gasps of shock and began to struggle harder. Then, Bella pulled Riku's head back by his hair, pulled out a knife and pointed it at the young man's neck.

"No need to struggle, children," she mocked as she glanced at Lucius, who raised his hand and opened a corridor of darkness. The five were dragged through it.

A/N Aguamenta: Our first cliffhanger and possibly our longest chapter.

PrismRain13: Dun dun dun! I don't know why, but i find these scenes very entertaining to write.

Aguamenta: Especially the tea... anyway if you're a little confused about the first part about Harry, Ron and Hermione, read the part in Deathly Hallows between the Ministry and the Lovegood's. Or watch part 1 of Deathly Hallows and you'll know what's going on. Just add in heartless.

PrismRain13: Hope you guys liked this chapter and tell us what you thought!

Aguamenta: Thanks in advance! Bye


	8. Chapter 8

PrismRain13: sorry for the long wait! Please don't hurt us!  
>Augamenta: yeah, school is so time consuming. But we've returned!<br>PrismRain13: we still own nothing and probably never will, so don't sue us!  
>Augamenta: not like we have much for you to take :) to the chapter!<br>**KH**  
>Sora struggled fiercely against the man holding him, even though his efforts were futile. When they had all stepped out of the dark corridor, Sora saw that they were standing inside a large, dark room with tall windows and dark silvery, silk curtains to match. The room sent a chill down Sora's spine as the furniture gave him the impression that it was a family room, the dark colors made him think otherwise. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving an aura of grandeur and wealth.<br>The corridor closed and the group found themselves being pulled in a small hallway, with a locked door at the end. The woman named Bella threw back her hood and pulled out her wand. The group gasped in shock as the woman's features were revealed to them; a pale face framed by wild black hair and a layer of dark make-up.  
>"You!" Riku snarled, as his face took on the expression of pure hatred, "You attacked us in Twilight Town!"<br>"That it was child," Bellatrix smirked evilly, as she opened the barred door,"I do hope you enjoy your stay. You especially," she added turning her gaze to Sora. "Maleficent is so looking forward to seeing you again."  
>"Maleficent?" Donald quacked in surprise, "What's she doing here?"<br>He received no reply, as the group were locked a small cellar. Riku grasped the cold, iron bars in anger and then aggressively tried to pull the door open. Kairi, not being able to stand seeing her friend like this grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from the only exit of their prison.  
>"Riku, calm down!" Kairi exclaimed.<br>"How do you expect me to calm down?" the silver-haired boy snapped, "The second Maleficent sees any of us, she'll kill us. And that's if she doesn't torture us first. " Sora looked at his long time friend with concern when an idea suddenly popped into his mind.  
>"Duh, Keyblade," then, Sora raised his hand and Kingdom Key appeared in a flash of light. The spiky-haired boy aimed it at the keyhole, just like he had always done and out of the tip of the key, a beam of light shot out and hit the keyhole. Sora smiled as he dismissed his Keyblade when suddenly the door began to give off sparks of dark electricity. It began to grow and grow until it formed a beam in the centre of the door, it burst out, hit Sora directly in the chest and sent him colliding into the stone wall.<br>"Sora!" the group exclaimed as they all rushed to his side. Then, Goofy walked over to the door and gave the knob a hard yank.  
>"Nope, didn't work," Goofy sighed.<br>"What was your first clue, Sherlock?" Donald grumbled as he helped Sora to his feet.  
>"Well, we know one thing for sure; these people did their homework," Riku sighed in defeat.<br>"Who're you?" A female vince drifted towards the group, who turned in shock to find that they weren't alone.  
>A girl with straggly waist-length blonde hair came out from the shadows,"my name's Luna and Mr. Ollivander is sitting back there. What did you do to get locked up here?Most get sent to Azkaban."<br>"I'm Kairi," replied the redhead, deciding on the spot that Luna could be trusted. She finished the introductions and added, "what's Azkaban?"  
>"You don't know?" questioned a weak voice which they assumed belonged to Mr. Ollivander, "it's the wizard prison. Crawling with dementors, though from what Luna tells me, most places are."<br>**HP**  
>The trio, Dean, and the goblin landed in front of a wrought iron gate. The cat-like man and Greyback led the group and they stopped in front of the gate, which twisted to take the shape of a face that questioned who they were and why they had come.<br>"We've got the child of prophecy," crowed the large man, gleefully.  
>They were admitted and began the walk down the path that was bordered by well-groomed lawns. As a woman they all recognized as Bellatrix Lestrange strode over to the closed gates and eyed the captives with a smug expression on her face, until Harry's captor pulled him up to the gate and moved some of his hair back revealing the stretched lightning-shaped scar.<br>"Get Draco!" Bellatrix hissed with glee. The gates opened almost instantly as the prisoners were dragged inside  
>They were taken to a dark room with a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were standing off to one side of a large, ornate fireplace. Macnair shoved everyone but Harry to the side. Harry was pulled into the middle, where Bellatrix pulled his head back by his hair, encouraging Draco to come closer and a look of recognition flashed in his grey eyes.<br>Harry watched Draco approach slowly, and say, "I can't be sure."  
>"If we call him and this isn't who we think it is, he'll kill us," said Bellatrix, "you have to be sure."<br>"Have I heard correctly? You believe you have found Harry Potter?" a dark, cruel voice echoed throughout the large space until a burst of green flames appeared in front of them, and the figure Harry recognized as Maleficent stepped out of the flames as they extinguished. The woman strode over to the captives and tilted Harry's head upwards by placing her finger underneath his chin and looked at him with disgust.  
>"Well why have we not called Voldemort?" she questioned.<br>"I was about to call him," replied Bellatrix, as she pulled up her sleeve.  
>"I believe I can do that. I am higher in his favor, his equal," smirked Maleficent.<br>"We're in my family's home," scowled Bellatrix, "I will be the one to present Harry Potter to the Dark Lord."  
>"Excuse me," interjected Scabior, "but we caught 'im and we'll be the ones claiming the gold."<br>"Gold, I don't care about gold, I only care about the honour, the-"  
>"Hush," snickered Maleficent, "if you don't hurry up, then I'll do it."<br>"My lady, we have more exciting news!" Lucius interrupted the argument, "We caught the children you told us about! They are all down in the cellar awaiting your approval of disposal!" The trio saw a smirk of victory appear on Maleficent's face as she turned to the cat like man.  
>"You see, Pete. These servants have succeeded where you have so obviously failed. I am beginning to wonder why I put up with you."<br>"But M-Maleficent," Pete stammered, reminding Harry of Wormtail, "I did catch these fellas fer ya." Greyback looked at Pete with a hint of anger.  
>"I believe we caught them."<br>"Silence!" Maleficent's voice boomed throughout the space causing Pete, Wormtail and the snatchers to quiver in fear and even made the Malfoys jump. Just then, Bellatrix noticed Gryffindor's sword in Greyback's hands.  
>"What are you doing with that?" she demanded.<br>"The girl had it in her bag, guess it's mine now, right?" Greyback replied with a goofy grin. Bellatrix let out a scream of rage, fired a torture curse at the man, causing him to collapse to the floor then she pulled the sword out of his hands.  
>"Out! Get out!" she roared. The snatchers wasted no time in running out the door and the dissaparating as soon as they were out of the mansion. Bellatrix then grabbed Hermione as Wormtail grabbed Harry and Ron and Pete grabbed Dean and the goblin.<br>"We are going to have a little chat. Girl to girl!" Bellatrix said in a crazy tone, "Take them down to the cellar!" Wormtail and Pete were just about to leave before Maleficent stopped them.  
>"Oh, and Pete. Bring dear Riku up here, I'd like to have a little chat with him." both Pete and Wormtail nodded and left the room. The prisoners were dragged down to the cellar as the world-travelers quickly recognized Pete. Harry and Ron looked at the five strange people in confusion, especially the duck and dog. They were all dressed in clothing that didn't look like it would belong to the wizarding or muggle world and the two human boys had extremely odd-looking hair.<br>"Pete!" Sora snarled, "Should have known you'd still be under Maleficent's wing, what do you want?"  
>"Well, since ya asked runt, we're just dropping off some new cell mates and brining up yer pal te see Maleficent!" and just like that, the door opened and the four new prisoners were thrown in and Pete roughly grabbed Riku by his upper arm and began dragging him up the stairs, ignoring Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy's cries of protest.<br>**M**  
>They returned quickly, Pete pulling Riku up the stairs, ignoring the islander's struggles. Wormtail followed closely behind, making sure that all of Riku's hopes of escape were dashed. When they had arrived at the large room, Pete violently threw Riku on the floor, earning Pete a glare from the young man.<br>"Now, Pete. There's no need to be so violent," Maleficent spoke calmly as Riku looked up at her in shock. The silver-haired boy looked around the space and saw the people who had captured them along with a white-haired boy who he assumed was Lucius's son and a bushy-haired girl being held captive by Bellatrix. Maleficent turned to the boy, "See, Draco? This is the young man I was telling you about; the one who so foolishly cast aside my care and dedication for friends who don't care about his wellbeing!"  
>"Sora and Kairi do care about me!" Riku snapped as he rose to his feet, "It was you who never cared! You used me, turned me against the people I cared about the most!" Maleficent only laughed at Riku's words as his eyes began to fill with hate and rage. Riku then raised his hand, preparing to summon his Keyblade, but Maleficent was one step ahead of him.<br>"Don't even think about it!" the witch scolded as she raised her staff, which began to glow dark green. Just then dark thorned vines formed out of the ceiling and quickly moved down towards Riku. The young man never saw it coming when the vines forcefully placed his hands together and wrapped themselves tightly around his wrists in an iron-like hold, then pulled him up to where his feet were barely touching the floor. The thorns were painfully digging into his wrists which were tied directly above his head. Hermione gasped at what was happening, but Bellatrix kept a firm hold on her. The group watched Riku struggle for a moment, until he had finally stopped. Maleficent walked over to the imprisoned boy and began to circle him, as though admiring her handy work. "One of my favorites," the witch bragged, "As strong as the strongest metal, painful for the victim and as a bonus; prevents you from using any magic at all, including your Keyblade." Riku moaned in defeat as Bellatrix smirked at his current situation. Maleficent stopped walking as she came to Riku's front and noticed the red mark on his cheek where Bellatrix had slapped him. "Oh, Bella, were you rough with him?"  
>"The brat was being smart with me!" Bella defended herself, "The dark lord allows me to torture any prisoner I please! Why can't I give him the worst torture imaginable when he does not respect his current situation?"<br>"Well," Maleficent chuckled as she cupped Riku's cheek in her free hand, "We'll see how long he remains a prisoner."  
>"Get away from me!" Riku barked as he wretched himself away from Maleficent's hand. The witch then waved her staff again, summoning more thorny vines which roped around Riku's mouth, gagging him.<br>"I will not tolerate your teenage arrogance, Riku," Maleficent scolded, "I will give you the ability to speak again, after you've heard what I've had to say!" she then moved behind the imprisoned boy, and began twirling a few strands of his silver hair between her fingers "Now then, when I first met you, you were a stranded young boy with nowhere to go. I graciously let you stay with me, gave you a warm bed to sleep in and even found your friends for you, yet you repay me by foiling my plans behind my back and helping the princesses and the meddling brats escape. After all that you learned that Ansem's spirit was eating away at your heart, while I was reduced to my soul! We could have helped each other out, Riku but you chose to suffer in silence and even allow yourself to become Ansem to save a friend who never even acknowledged your aid!" Maleficent noticed Riku's slight whimpering from her roughly pulling on his hair, so she let go and began circling him again, "And I even think to save your life when you become outnumbered, and in return I hear that you and the twits you call friends are searching for me and even dare to think about standing against me!" Maleficent took a deep breath before looking back into Riku's aqua eyes. "Yet, after all that, I still don't consider you an enemy. For a long time, I saw you as a powerful ally, an apprentice and even a son. You, Riku have always been like a son to me. Come back to me, Riku. Join me and with you at our side, we and Voldemort will rule the worlds together!" The Malfoys gasped at what the witch had to say, then looked at Riku, awaiting his reply. Maleficent then snapped her fingers and the vines around Riku's mouth instantly vanished.  
>Riku frowned at her, apparently contemplating what she had said. He drew his self up to full height and met Maleficent's gaze head on. A flash of hope flickered in Maleficent's cold eyes.<br>"No," stated Riku coldly.  
>Maleficent sneered, "you'll regret that my child. If you do change your mind you need only let me know." She turned to Bellatrix, who was still holding a knife to Hermione's throat, "Show him the consequences of remaining on the wrong side." Bellatrix smirked evilly as she threw Hermione down on the floor beside Riku. The two looked at the witch with growing fear in their eyes. Bellatrix raised her wand and pointed it at the teenagers,<br>"Crucio!" Bellatrix roared as screams of pain erupted from both Riku and Hermione.  
><strong>KH<strong>  
>As Pete dragged Riku away, Sora and his group could only watch.<br>"Gawrsh, why does Maleficent want to see Riku?" Goofy asked.  
>"Maybe she wants him to come back to her side," Kairi suggested, "Riku is a strong Keyblade wielder and he did use to work for her,"<br>"Your friend used to work for that witch?" the red-haired boy gasped in surprise. The four of them had completely forgotten that they weren't alone.  
>"It was a long time ago," Sora replied, defending his friend, "we didn't know who we could trust or anything. But I do know one thing for sure; we are going to find Maleficent's horcruxes and finish her off once and for all. That witch has caused too much pain to the worlds!" the others in the cell only stared at them in confusion, before Donald smacked Sora upside the head.<br>"Sora!" the duck scolded, "those are secrets!"  
>"Wait a minute," The boy with the misshapen face and glasses said, "are you saying that the witch has horcruxes too?"<br>"None of your business ugly!" Donald quacked angrily. Goofy sensed a Donald tantrum coming on, and quickly restrained him before he could attack anyone.  
>"Donald, calm down, maybe they can help us out," Kairi said calmly as she turned to the boys, "what do you mean 'has horcruxes too'? You know about someone else who made horcruxes?" the black-haired boy nodded,<br>"He's the darkest wizard of all time; me, Ron and Hermione were on a quest to destroy the horcruxes before we got captured," he gestured to the red-head beside him, so Sora assumed he was Ron, "and I think that your Maleficent may be connected to Voldemort somehow because I keep having dreams about them both." Sora looked carefully at him and noticed that his misshapen features seemed to be melting away, Ron noticed too,  
>"Harry, mate, the enchantment Hermione put on you is starting to wear off, that can't be good."<br>"So, what's this about other worlds?" Dean asked, Goofy was about to reply, before a pair of loud pained screams were heard. Both Sora and Harry's groups instantly perked up and ran to the bars.  
>"That hag's torturing Hermione!" Ron snarled, "we need to get out of here!"<br>"They're torturing Riku too?" Kairi realized, "He must have turned down Maleficent's offer."  
>"We can't break out, we already tried everything," Mr. Ollivander told him, "it's enchanted!" Harry grumbled in defeat as he pulled out a mirror shard as Luna mumbled something about it being a funny thing to keep in his sock.<br>"Please... Help us!" Harry whispered. Suddenly there was a loud crack and a small creature with floppy ears and large green eyes appeared in the centre of the room, "Dobby!" Harry exclaimed with excitement, "how did you get in here?"  
>"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" the creature explained.<br>"You're saying that you can apparate in and out of this room without them knowing?" Ron asked in astonishment.  
>"Of course Wheezy, I'm an elf!" Dobby replied nodding enthusiastically. Harry nodded his understanding.<br>"Okay, Dobby, I want you to take Mr. Ollivander, Griphook, Dean and Luna to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur should be able to take care of them." Harry told the elf. Sora then got an idea as he bent down to Dobby's eye level,  
>"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where Radiant Garden is, would you?" Sora asked.<br>"Yes sir!" Dobby happily nodded, "Dobby has seen many worlds on Dobby's days off. Radiant Garden beautiful place!"  
>"Then, after we rescue Riku and Hermione can you take us there?" Harry and Ron looked at him in confusion before Sora spoke again, "If Maleficent and this Voldemort guy did both make horcruxes, then it would be a good idea if we stick together." Harry and Ron nodded and in a sudden crack, Dobby and his passengers had disappeared.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Aguamenta: Welcome to chapter nine, we hope you enjoy

PrismRain13: We still own nothing blah blah blah...

Aguamenta: This is of course is opposition to our dearest wishes, but we shall content ourselves with writing fanfiction.

Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Harry and Ron were hovering near the door. They heard footsteps and Pettigrew spoke strongly, "Against the wall now!"

"We'll take him," began Sora, keyblade flashing into his hand.

"No," growled Harry, "that man betrayed my parents. I've got him."

Sora conceded the point, dismissing his keyblade. Pettigrew opened the cellar door, eyes widening at the brightness of the room. Harry and Ron tackled him and a fight broke out. Neither could gain an advantage and the world travellers couldn't risk hurting their new allies. Pettigrew managed to get his silver hand around Harry's neck. He and Ron could do nothing about it.

"You're going to kill me?" wheezed Harry. "After I saved your life? You owe me Wormtail."

Wormtail's grip slackened for a moment but it was all Harry needed to get free. The small act of mercy doomed Wormtail. His silver hand turned on him and despite Ron and Harry's efforts, strangled the watery-eyed man.

"You saved his life?" Donald asked. "Why would you do that?"

"It's a long story," Ron replied simply, "come on, we better go." The six allies climbed up the stairs as quietly as possible so as not to get noticed. Sora and Harry were leading, and gasped at what they saw; Hermione was laying on the floor whimpering softly as blood poured from her arm. Riku was being held up by his bloody wrists by dark thorny vines as Bellatrix pointed her wand at him and as she screeched the word "Crucio", Riku let out a howl of pain and thrashed around, while Maleficent only watched with amusement in her eyes.

"What's she doing to him?" Sora demanded.

"She's using the torture curse," Harry quickly explained.

Behind the two, Ron moaned Hermione's name before springing to his feet as Bellatrix turned her attentions back to Hermione. Bellatrix was panting slightly as she sneered at Hermione.

"What else did you take?" She demanded, before slashing her wand down, causing Hermione to scream loudly. "Tell me now!"

"Leave her alone!" Riku demanded weakly as he began to thrash harder, struggling to get to the girl being tortured. His efforts, while admirable, were unneeded, as Ron threw himself at Bellatrix, catching the witch by surprise. It was short-lived however. Bellatrix immediately turned her wand on the redhead, who backed away slowly, recognizing that he was unarmed. The keyblade wielders hurried to stand behind him, alongside Harry, Donald and Goofy.

Maleficent joined Bellatrix. Both women were snarling as they raised their respective weapons. Draco's parents raised their wands as well and jumped into battle alongside the two witches. Draco himself looked between his family and the escapees as he slowly pulled out his wand,

"Draco!" Maleficent snapped causing Draco to jump, "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

"Don't you dare talk to my son like that!" Narcissa scolded,

"Just get them!" Maleficent roared as she charged toward Sora, but her attack was blocked by Kairi's keyblade. Maleficent's face filled with shock for a brief moment to see the princess of heart fighting, but soon got over the surprise.

"Go save Riku!" Kairi called over her shoulder, "I'll hold her off!" Sora gave her a short nod, before sprinting off towards the imprisoned Riku. Kairi sharply pulled away her blade and began to fiercely attack the witch with all the attacks she knew, such as slashes from her blade and blasts of magic. While Maleficent fired accurate bolt of lightning that Kairi gracefully managed to dodge.

"So, the princess has learned to fight," Maleficent chuckled darkly, "I wonder when that happened."

"I'm not in the mood for chats right now, Maleficent!" Kairi growled, as she focused on the next bolt of lightning and jumped towards the witch slashing downwards.

Narcissa, still glowering, gracefully raised her wand, focussing her attention on the small duck in front of her. The two were well matched in the magical arts, though the spells utilized were extremely different. As a result, defense for each was difficult as they adapted to the others style. Donald raised his staff as blasts of fire, ice and lightning attacked Narcissa, but to the duck's amazement she seemed to block every attack. Donald growled in frustration as he began to jump up and down in anger firing even more spells in several directions, one stray fire spell actually hitting Narcissa.

Draco had stepped forward to face Harry. Much to Harry's surprise the blond was able to hold his own. The Slytherin had obviously been practising. Harry threw a multitude of spells at his long time rival, scowling as Draco managed to come out unharmed. It was now Harry's turn to be on the defensive. But Draco was distracted by Narcissa yelping as her sleeve caught fire due to Donald's spell.

"Mum!" he cried, turning from the battle.

Harry quickly took advantage, pressing forward and forcing Draco's attention back to the fight. The distraction proved too much for Draco to overcome and Harry disarmed him with Pettigrew's wand.

He then threw Wormtail's wand to Ron, who was busy avoiding the curses flying throughout the room to get to Hermione.

"Thanks," Ron called, as he knelt by Hermione. After glancing around to see if every enemy was occupied, Ron checked Hermione's pulse and began to try and shake her awake. She had fallen unconscious due to the last spell Bellatrix had used on her.

Goofy raised his shield, preparing to meet the blonde-haired man. After getting too close, Lucius recognized the need to stay back and therefore away from the shield that Goofy was expertly using. Goofy was able to block every attack Lucius sent towards him and as a result the blond was beginning to grow impatient. An idea forming in his mind, Goofy pulled back his shield, still being able to dodge the curses being fired at him and threw it directly at Lucius like a Frisbee. Lucius didn't see it coming when the shield collided with his forehead, causing him to collapse.

Sora ignored the battles around him and went straight for Riku. With the keyblade appearing in his hand, he was just about to cut down the vines, when a blast of magic hit him directly in the ribs, sending him flying into the wall and then falling onto the floor with the keyblade clattering to the ground. Sora rubbed his head in pain, but when he looked up he saw Bellatrix standing over him with her wand pointed at his face.

"Going, somewhere?" she smirked.

"None of your business!" Sora roared as he raised his hand to summon his keyblade, but Bellatrix was one step ahead of him; in a quick reflex she grabbed his wrist and painfully twisted his arm behind his back, causing Sora to yelp in pain. Bellatrix pressed her wand roughly against Sora's throat as the teenager chocked. Now, Bellatrix had the keyblade master right where she wanted him,

"Drop your weapons!" Bellatrix roared, gaining the attention of every person in the room.

Immediately, Sora's companion's complied. Harry and Ron slowly followed suit. They all stood, palms forward showing that they had no weapons.

"Good," sneered Bellatrix. "Now pick up their weapons," she directed at her family and Maleficent, who shot a glare in Bella's direction. Maleficent was obviously annoyed at being ordered around, but as the orders were sound, she did as asked.

The keyblades however were not easily taken by the enemy. Instead they simply disappeared; causing the Malfoy's to stare at where the weapons had been in shock. Quickly they shook off their surprise and herded the heroes together, leaving Riku bound and Hermione on the floor.

"We out to tie them up before we summon the Dark Lord," crowed Bellatrix, pressing her knife against Sora's neck.

Maleficent strode forward, stopping underneath the chandelier. "I can handle that," she stated, raising her staff. Before she could cast her spell a strange sound was heard above her. All occupant of the room looked up to see Dobby the house elf preparing to drop the crystal structure. Taken aback, maleficent did not move until it was nearly too late. She threw herself aside, just as the chandelier crashed to the ground.

This event was the distraction the group needed. Kairi and Sora's keyblades flashed into their hands. They immediately went to Riku, hacking off the vines that imprisoned him. Harry rushed at Draco, forcing the wands from the blonde boy's grasp. Ron ran to Hermione who was stirring and helped her to her feet. Donald and Goofy took advantage of both Malfoy's shock to regain their weapons. The newly formed group of heroes regrouped off to the side of the room, surrounding Dobby.

Narcissa pointed her wand but before she could cast her spell Dobby snapped his fingers causing her wand to go flying. They all joined hands, each making sure they were in contact with the elf.

Bellatrix, her face twisted in rage as her prey escaped, hurled her knife towards them. She smirked as it, alongside the group of horcrux hunters, disappeared.

The band of mighty heroes landed in front of gravity-defying water. Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy banded together, offering each other comfort and congratulations at having escaped yet another deadly situation.

Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione who was kneeling on the ground. Both were watching Harry, who was thanking the house elf that had saved them. As he did Dobby fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Blood streamed out from the area where Bellatrix's knife had landed.

"No!," exclaimed Harry, falling beside Dobby, "No Dobby. Please Hermione, you must have something."

Upon seeing her look of distress, Harry turned to the world hoppers for help.

"Someone, we have to save him. Help me!" Cried Harry as he gently placed Dobby on his lap, gazing down at the tennis ball eyes.

"Before anyone could move forward to offer a healing potion, Dobby murmured his last words.

"Harry Potter."

Dobby's slight body seemed to collapse in on its self, becoming smaller than it had been life. His eyes, the windows to the soul, blanked. Harry's grip tightened, tears began to stream down his face. As they did, he was forced away from the present. He was now walking alongside Snape towards the lake. No! Harry wrenched himself from the memory. He did not need to see where this was going, Voldemort was going after the elder wand. Dumbledore had the elder wand. Now there was nothing they could do. Their time had been spent in an escape attempt which had cost the life of a noble and loyal elf. That elf was lying in Harry's arms. His friends had joined him, as had the group they had just met.

"We should close his eyes," murmured Goofy sadly, pressing the green eyes shut.

"We need to-" began Harry brokenly. "We have to bury him, properly, without magic."

Everyone nodded. Harry didn't need to give a reason, for they already knew. Their physical exertion and a burial in the beautiful place would be their final gift to the house elf. They all began digging through their packs, but only Hermione found a spade.

"Why would you carry that around?" questioned Riku, voicing the question that he and his friends were all thinking.

"It never hurts to be prepared." Replied Hermione in a small voice as she passed the spade to Harry. She also pulled out a small white blanket, and a scarf. She wrapped the scarf around Dobby's neck, avoiding disturbing his many buttons, hats, and his tea cosy. Upon finishing she wrapped Dobby's frail body with the white blanket. A sense of relief flowed through the group. Though still immensely depressed, the removal of the body from their sight proved to be somewhat uplifting.

Before Hermione began to aid in the digging, she pulled out a few potions and bandages. Carefully she wrapped her arm and took a pain reliever. Looking towards Riku, she held up the extra supplies.

"Would you like a pain reliever?" she asked hesitantly.

Riku nodded and gulped down the offered potion, sighing in relief.

Together they began to dig. Harry began the grave, cutting through the hard packed dirt with the spade. Once the hole had been started the others joined, scooping out the softer dirt by hand. No one spoke, each person was lost in their thoughts.

Finally the hole was deemed deep enough. Everyone backed away, forming a small circle. Harry gently lowered the body down, tears trickled down his face.

"We should say something," said Kairi softly. "His name was Dobby right?"

Harry nodded as he took his place in the circle.

"Thank you Dobby for helping us. You bravery is to be commended. I hope you are happy." After finishing her softly spoken speech, Kairi knelt and tossed a handful of dirt in the grave.

Sora followed suit, "Thank you."

As did Riku, "You have my eternal gratitude for helping not only myself but my friends escape. I hope you are rewarded with happiness."

"Be happy," stated Goofy as he too threw in a handful of dirt.

"Yeah," agreed Donald, "You deserve it."

Hermione tossed in a handful of dirt, murmuring, "Thank you Dobby, not just form me but from those you took to Shell Cottage. May you forever remain free."

Ron did so as well, "Thanks Dobby. Hope, where ever you are there are lots of mismatched socks."

Hermione and Harry smiled slightly at this, fondly remembering the elf's views on socks.

Harry was the last to speak. "Thanks," he choked out. Everyone had said what needed to be said. Slowly they refilled the grave. Harry glanced around at the unknown world. He was unsure if they could have found a more majestic place for Dobby's final resting place. Rocks surrounded the places where the flowed upwards. Without consulting his companions, Harry made his way a small pile of stones. He picked out a smooth, round, white one. Upon returning, he saw that the grave had been filled in. Harry pulled out his wand and engraved 'Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf.' He set the stone where he knew Dobby's head to be.

Now bound together by a common purpose and grief the newly formed group turned to each other. For a moment no one spoke. Harry wondered why Voldemort could not invade his thoughts, but soon realized. Grief had kept him at bay or as Dumbledore would have said, love had been his defense.

He looked at Hermione and Ron, communicating his need to speak to them privately without words. Before they could do that, Sora spoke up.

"So we're in this together now right?" He asked, grinning slightly. "We'll probably stand a better chance if we do."

His friends nodded in agreement. Harry glanced at his two companions.

"It makes sense. I mean if You-Know-Who and Maleficent have joined forces it makes sense if we do to," she explained.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, Hermione's right." He looked at Harry to see if he agreed.

"Alright," agreed Harry. "Seeing as we haven't had much of a chance to introduce ourselves we should start with that. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger."

"Riku," stated the silver-haired boy.

"Donald," quacked the duck.

"Goofy," stated the dog, smiling.

"Kairi," stated the red-haired girl.

"And I'm Sora," finished the boy before outlaying a plan. "While we're here, there's someone we should go meet. He's helping us out and said he might be able to make something to help us find Horcruxes. Might as well go see if he's figured it out."

"Who's this friend?" questioned Harry suspiciously, unwilling to completely trust the new group. Though they had proved themselves, one never knew. Take Dumbledore for example, he had trusted Snape and that had gotten him killed.

"Merlin," replied Goofy.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione let out audible gasps. Their eyes had widened, showing their shock.

"But he lived hundreds of years ago." Stated Hermione, "How is he still alive?"

"Well, Dumbledore had to be a couple hundred years." Reasoned Ron. "If he hadn't-" Ron broke off for a moment. The three exchanged looks, sadness evident in their eyes. "He still had quite a few years left," finished Ron.

"Dumbledore?" questioned Donald. "Who's that?"

"The greatest wizard who ever lived," stated Harry proudly.

"The greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts," added Ron.

"Former leader of the resistance against You-Know-Who," finished Hermione. "He was murdered last year." She added for the world travellers' benefit.

At Hermione's words Harry clenched his fists angrily, thinking of the man who had done the deed. He shook aside the thought, as Sora began to speak again.

"Well, Merlin isn't that far away. He's probably as brilliant as your guy's Dumbledore. Shall we go?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and they therefore turned their backs on Dobby's grave and headed towards Merlin's place of residence.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry fell back slightly. "You-Know-Who's after the elder wand," whispered Harry. "I think he's got it. Dumbledore had it before and He was on his way to the tomb."

"And we didn't do anything?" Questioned Ron incredulously. "It's the most powerful wand in existence and we just let him get it?"

"We're supposed to get Horcruxes," stated Harry. "I get it now; Dumbledore didn't want me to have to Hallows."

"Harry's right," whispered Hermione. "Besides, shouldn't we worry about whether or not we trust them?" As she spoke, she nodded towards to people in question.

"I dunno," frowned Harry, "I mean they certainly don't seem to be friends with, what was it? Maleficent? If she's with You-Know-Who and they're her enemies, then by default we can at least be allies. We don't have to tell them everything, just the basics."

Ron nodded, accepting Harry's judgement. "Whatever you say mate. We should keep a close eye on them though, just in case."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and the trio sped up slightly, joining their new allies. The world travellers had just completed their decision on trusting the trio and had come to a similar conclusion.

They walked in a slightly awkward silence. No one was willing to discuss anything truly personal. Eventually Hermione broke the silence.

"Erm, that lady, Maleficent, who is she exactly?" she asked. She was curious, not only because this was a new threat, but because of the potential relation to children's fiction.

"She's completely evil," began Sora, "Her goal is too take over all the worlds, or at least have them fall to the darkness."

"Worlds?" questioned Ron, confusion etched across his face.

"Yeah there are loads." Replied Kairi, "all with different people, different histories. You're at a new one now. We think yours is where Maleficent originated. Merlin called it the wizarding world."

"She's controls heartless too," interjected Goofy. "Dark creatures with no hearts and basically are driven to create more by stealing hearts."

The trio looked at each other. They recognized this description from a previous encounter. "Those were the ones that the patronus worked on, right?" asked Ron, looking for confirmation.

"I'd assume so, yes." Replied Hermione. "I think that hearts are like souls, and therefore dementors are like these heartless. Soulless beings looking to cause despair wherever they go."

"Dementors?" Questioned Riku.

"Hooded creatures. Spread unhappiness and cold throughout the world. You'll know when you meet one. It feels like you'll never again experience joy," explained Ron.

The other group fell silent and exchanged looks.

"I think we've come across those." Stated Donald.

After exchanging this information, the group again walked in silence. Every so often one would exchange glances with a friend, or sneak a look at the newcomers to their group. Eventually they came a across a town. The world travellers confidently manoeuvred the streets until they came across the house they were looking for.

"Here we are," stated Goofy as Sora opened the door and led the others inside.

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered last, all of them slightly nervous about meeting such a famous wizard. One who should probably be dead.

"And this is Hermione, Ron and Harry." Said Sora cheerfully, introducing them. Though having already been warned, the three were still shocked to see a legendary figure in front of them.

"Wow," breathed Hermione softly, staring unabashed.

"A pleasure," began Merlin, moving towards them. "I've heard of you three from a dear departed friend."

"Dumbledore?" Questioned Harry, already sure of the answer.

"Yes," replied Merlin sadly, "his death was a tremendous loss. Not only for myself but for his world and others whom he impacted."

"Er," began Sora, interrupting the solemn silence. "We were wondering if you had figured out the Horcrux seeking medallion."

"Hmm, what? Oh, yes that. It's here somewhere, give me a moment." With that Merlin bustled out of the room, muttering to himself about where he had last put it.

"Horcrux seeking medallion?" Questioned Ron. "Seems a little convenient don't you think?"

"Just a little," replied Harry. "But I'll take, whatever gets Vold- sorry, You-Know-Who off this planet quicker is okay with me."

"Here we are," called Merlin. "Blasted thing was hiding in the closet. It took a while, but it'll work." 

"Will it work for two different people's Horcruxes?" Asked Hermione as she stared at the obect, eyes alight with curiosity."

"I would say so," replied Merlin. "In fact, yes I'm certain it would. I'd assume you three are seeking- I'm not to say the name I suppose. I wouldn't want Death Eaters coming to call."

"Yeah," replied Harry, "we're looking for his Horcruxes."

"Excellent," replied Merlin, peering at Harry. "The medallion will glow as it gets closer to a Horcrux."

It was quite bright already. Merlin suspected there were secrets Dumbledore had kept from this boy and so he cast a silent spell to prevent it glowing due to Harry. This confirmed his suspicions, as the medallion immediately dimmed.

He handed it to Sora. "Keep that safe and if you don't mind I'd like it back when you're all finished. I do like to remember my best work."

"Alright," replied Riku, as Sora stowed the medallion safely in his bag.

"Well before you all go off I'd like to wish you luck. Finish off those two who give my house a bad name." Stated Merlin empathically.

"House?" Questioned Riku, Sora, Kairi, Goofy and Donald.

"You were in Slytherin?" Asked Ron incredulously, "but you're, I mean- You're not evil."

"Of course not," stated Merlin, looking slightly offended. "Now I can see from you're looks that you uphold that ridiculous belief that Slytherin is a house of evil. There may be some bad eggs, but you'll find that everywhere. Being cunning and ambitious doesn't make you a killer, and you'll do well to remember that."

"Sorry," said Hermione in a small voice. Recognized or not, all three had definite bias regarding the house of snakes and none of it was good. Perhaps it would be best if they rethought their ideas.

"Houses?" repeated Riku frowning.

"At Hogwarts," began Hermione, "we're sorted into houses. They're like our family; we share in triumph and defeat. Sorting is done by the sorting hat, a magical hat that once belonged to Gryffindor. Gryffindor is the house of the brave, Ravenclaw of the intelligent, Hufflepuff the hardworking, and Slytherin, well you heard Merlin." She finished slightly breathless.

Ron grinned, "Good to see you haven't lost your touch Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response.

"Well now that biases have hopefully been sorted out and you've gotten a new tool, I feel you are ready to continue your quest. Again, I wish you the best of luck." Said Merlin as the group began to exit his home. He waved them out of the door.

"To business," stated Riku as the door shut behind them. "Let's find some Horcruxes."

Aguamenta: Sorry for the delay, I felt no inspiration for most of the chapter. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed it. Also the idea of a Horcrux Seeking medallion is from AVPM (Starkid).


	10. Chapter 10

The group stood outside Merlin's house, completely drawing a blank on where to start. That is until Sora stated, "Riku, no offense, but you knew Maleficent best. Where would be an important enough place for her to hide a Horcrux?"

"Are you going to start explaining this soon?" Ron asked. Riku shot him a dirty look as Ron shrugged. The silver-haired boy ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a sigh of defeat.

"I worked for her for a couple months, she told me she'd help me find Sora and Kairi. So I know her better as a result." He explained shortly, glaring at the trio as though daring them to judge him. "But I didn't even know she would have anything to hide, so I have no idea where to start."

"Gawrsh, she seemed pretty close to her villain friends; maybe she hid some with them!" Goofy suggested.

"Like You-Know-Who did with Lucius Malfoy and the diary," Hermione realized.

"And if there are any places important to her," mused Harry. "You-Know-Who hid some in his family's old house and in a cave where he'd been tormenting children. Dumbledore said he'd hide them somewhere important to him."

"Well we may as well start at the castle then," stated Riku. "She spent enough time there."

The group nodded and set off towards the castle. The golden trio gazed up and realized it was nothing like Hogwarts. It looked as though it was in the process of being rebuilt, had multiple pipes, gears and wires visible and chipped violet paint. At the castle gates with his arms crossed over his chest was a man with wild dark brown hair, short-sleeved leather jacket with a fur collar, an odd weapon that looked like a cross between a gun and a sword, and an old scar across his face. The man looked directly at Harry, Ron and Hermione and the trio cringed.

"Hey, Leon!" called Sora. "How goes the restoration?"

"It's going," replied Leon, turning his gaze to Sora. "What brings you here?"

"We were just wondering if we could take a look around the castle," Riku replied, "We think Maleficent may have hidden something in there, and if we destroy it then we should be able to beat her for good." Leon instantly perked up at the idea, but then shrugged.

"As much as I love the idea, I seriously doubt you're going to find anything of Maleficent's here." Leon sighed.

"Why not?" Donald quacked.

"The restoration committee already cleaned out the entire castle; we can't find a single trace of Maleficent anywhere now."

The group exchanged looks of frustration. "Well if we could look around anyway, we'd be most obliged," stated Kairi.

Leon nodded, "Go ahead. Perhaps you'll find what we did not."

He turned to look a Harry, eyes fixed on his lightning scar. Harry glanced at Leon's scar.

"Sucks to be scarred, doesn't it?" Leon asked as Harry nodded, "Got mine ten years ago when the heartless took over. They got my family as well."

"I got mine when the killing curse rebounded. It killed my parents, but I just got a scar."

"Interesting how those things happen," commented Leon. "Good luck to you. And make sure Maleficent suffers for everything she put us through." Harry nodded his understanding as he watched Leon leave then walked into the castle were the group was waiting for him.

"Interesting friend you've got there," Harry said to Sora.

"He just seems grumpy," commented Sora. "He's pretty nice if you get to know him." the spiky-haired boy pulled out the medallion and almost dropped it in shock to find it already dimly glowing.

"Looks like I was right," commented Riku dryly.

"Now we just need to find it," stated Donald. "It is a big castle and who knows what she may be using to guard it."

"But that bloke just said they'd cleaned out the castle," Ron injected, "How would they miss something like a horcrux?"

"Maybe she had a secret room somewhere," Hermione suggested then turned to Riku, "Did she reveal to you any passageways or anything that may lead somewhere?"

Riku frowned. "Well she didn't actually show me, but there was a passage behind the bookshelves. I saw her come out of it once, but she didn't notice me."

"Oh yeah," Sora realized, "When we were last here we had to do a bunch of puzzles like that to move the bookshelves."

"Then that's our first stop!" exclaimed Kairi as Sora and Riku led their group to the library.

As soon as they opened the doors, Hermione nearly fainted. There were thousands of books neatly shelved. It was about the size of the Hogwarts library and Hermione immediately began to scan the titles. She was surprised to see familiar titles, such as _Advanced Transfiguration, 1001 Magical Herbs and Fungi _and_ Secrets of the Darkest Art.  
><em>  
>"You would get along so well with Belle," Sora smirked as they all began scanning the books.<p>

They stayed in the library for what seemed like an hour, searching for any book that could possibly open a passageway the world-travelers hadn't already discovered. At that point, Harry, Ron and Hermione had taken a break and gone off to the far corner of the library to talk.

"What do you think of them?" Harry asked, "I want to get rid of You-Know-Who, but I honestly just think we're wasting our time here."

"I agree mate, but if Maleficent is as bad as him then we might as well help get rid of her too."

"I agree with Ron," commented Hermione. "This might not be ideal but we don't need to finish of You-Know-Who and have another nut case trying to rule the world. It'd be best if we finish them both off."

Harry nodded in agreement. "All right, let's get back to searching for the book that'll get us where we need to go."

"This is taking forever," moaned Ron as he grabbed a random leather bound book. "There are so -" He froze before calling, "Hey I think I found something." The five world travelers ran up to him and gasped at the sight of a long, dark hallway revealed from behind the bookshelf lined with torches burning with green flames.

"Spooky," commented Harry.

"How'd you do it?" Kairi asked looking at Ron with admiration.

"Lucky guess," answered Hermione, her eyes narrowed at Kairi. Sora pulled out the medallion again, and realized that the glow had slightly brightened.

"This is it," he told the group as they moved to follow the dimly lit passage.

As they moved closer in, it slowly became colder. Kairi and Riku shivered; the rest pulled their jackets tighter. As they moved down the hall, the glow intensified as the hallway ended in a solid wooden door. It was ringed with silver and was very sturdy. A heavy metal lock hung on it.

"How much you want to bet that it's locked?" asked Ron rhetorically.

Sora's Keyblade flashed into existence and Hermione drew her wand. Both approached the door.

"Ladies first," saluted Sora, pulling aside to let Hermione go past.

"Alohomora," she said confidently before pulling on the lock. "She must have put a spell in it to keep us from using that spell." She stated turning to look at the others.

Sora stepped in front of her with the Keyblade drawn, he expected the Keyblade to automatically unlock it, but nothing happened. "She prepared for that too," he said to no one in particular.

"Can anyone pick locks?" asked Riku looking to the trio, as he already knew his friends didn't possess the talent.

Harry and Hermione shook their heads, but Ron nodded. "My brothers taught me," he explained before turning to Kairi and Hermione. "Anyone have a bobby pin?" Hermione nodded before pulling a pin from her bushy hair and handing it to Ron. The freckle-faced teen took the pin and stuck it in the lock, before he knew it, the door opened.

"What?" Donald demanded, "It worked? That was too easy!"

"She's arrogant," commented Sora. "She didn't expect anyone to use such mundane methods. Nice one Ron," he congratulated as the group moved into the room, unconsciously huddling together. The room was dark, round, freezing and completely empty except for a single elegant silver mirror at the end of the room. As they walked closer and closer to the mirror the medallion's glow intensified to the point of it being almost blinding.

"Looks like we found our horcrux!" Goofy stated.

Just as Donald reached out to touch the mirror, a huge black cloaked heartless appeared, throwing the duck from the mirror. The group banded together, surrounding Donald who struggled back to his feet. Riku glared at mirror, hate rising in him, as he knew a piece of soul belonging to the woman who had manipulated him was there.

"I'll destroy it," he stated, his tone not allowing for any argument. "You guys take care of that heartless."

Without another word, Riku sprinted towards the mirror, his Keyblade appearing in his hand, but just before he could strike it a blinding light appeared out of the mirror, blinding the teen. Riku shut his eyes in defense, and couldn't control it as his body fell limp to the ground.

The rest of the team noticed the light and shut their eyes as well, but when they opened them again, they noticed that Riku had vanished. The group however had no time to dwell on the thought as the heartless swooped towards them. The team just barely ducked out of the way as Sora recognized the heartless as the one who attacked him, Donald, Goofy and Peter Pan in Neverland.

"Hey Phantom! Remember us?" Sora called as Phantom released an annoyed growl as he swiped at Sora with his claws, an attack quickly blocked by Kingdom Key.

"Where's Riku?" Kairi demanded as she rushed towards Sora's aid and the golden trio and two Disney residents joined them. Harry looked towards the mirror that still contained his reflection, but a second later the image changed to a young black-haired woman dressed in Slytherin robes. As the boy who lived squinted, he noticed in the background a limp figure with long silver hair.

"Riku's trapped inside the mirror!" Harry exclaimed as he fired a curse at Phantom, who was about to attack him.

"What?" Goofy exclaimed, holding up his shield that Phantom scratched at, "We gotta save him!"

"Let's break the mirror!" Donald exclaimed as he ran towards the horcrux, but was held back by Hermione

"No, we have no idea how her horcruxes work and we can't risk hurting Riku," she stated. Despite only knowing him a short time, Hermione didn't want to see Riku hurt.

"Plus, don't we have our own problem to deal with?" Ron asked, indicating Phantom who floated in front of the group, barring its claws as a glowing red heart appeared underneath the heartless's cloak.

Donald, having dealt with Phantom in the past, hit the heart with fire magic as Phantom staggered backwards, feeling the hit. The heart's color changed to blue as Phantom growled and charged towards them again. Kairi raised her Keyblade and attacked Phantom's captive heart with several swipes from her Keyblade and a blizzard spell. Harry and Ron attacked the back of Phantom with a wide variety of spells and curses while Hermione used her potions to heal the team's wounds. Goofy defended the team with his shield.

Phantom's heart glowed yellow as Sora hit it with a thunder spell. The three wizards raised their wands, summoning their patronuses who managed to cause a great deal of damage to the heartless, along with Kairi and Sora's light magic. Knowing that he was running low on health, Phantom released a loud battle roar that sounded similar to moaning. The heartless raised its claws before charging towards them once again.

Meanwhile, Riku slowly cracked open his eyes as he moved to a sitting position. The space around him reminded him of Betwixt and Between, only it was colored dark purple with a few ribbons of green light randomly appearing.

"What happened?" the islander asked.

"You're inside the mirror," a voice said behind him.

Sensing danger, Riku summoned his Keyblade and spun around finding a girl around his age with shoulder-length black hair, wearing black robes trimmed with green, a pale complexion and a small amount of makeup that revealed a sinister expression.

"Maleficent," breathed Riku, shocked that she had once been so beautiful.

The girl smiled, "oh very good. I see why you are so wonderfully useful. You could achieve greatness and overshadow those who call you a friend. I can see you still desire that and with me it will be possible." She watched him expectantly, waiting for his answer.

"Give me one good reason I should abandon my friends!" Riku snarled while Angela released a laugh worthy of her future self.

"Oh, come now, don't be so stubborn," Angela said while in a split second she had pinned him to the wall with unexpected strength, holding down his wrists in a vice-like grip, digging her nails into his skin. "I can show you so much; you and I can be so much together, Riku." She pressed herself closer to him, smiling and Riku nearly vomited at the overwhelming scent of darkness. "You're desires, this desire is possible my dear. We could make anything happen if you would join me now." Riku turned his head away from her, just as Angela had placed her lips on his neck and kissed him. "Come on, help me out of here; let the heartless destroy those imbeciles. It will be just you and me forever."

Riku struggled harder, wrenching his right hand from her grasp. "Not happening," he gasped, pulling and twisting his left wrist.

Angela stared at him, her face twisting. She dropped the smile and scowled at him. "I can bring about your fears too. Would you not prefer to rule alongside me to the madness I can send you spiraling towards?"

"I'd rather die than go down that path again; you make me sick!"

"Ah but Riku, you don't get the choice of death. I know your fears better than you do." Images began to form, Sora and Kairi bathed in blood, a massive cobra hovering over them. Riku paled and struggled harder than ever. But, Angela never allowed her grip to loosen. His right arm was free, but he was unable to attack her, the images began to grow and become more real. He was more preoccupied with the snakes slithering towards him then the wiry body holding him down.

He saw Ansem smirking at him, a younger version of himself helpless to stop him from taking over his body. When Ansem smirked inside Riku's body, he raised the Keyblade of People's Hearts, slicing Sora and Kairi as they released blood-curling screams. He saw himself as a seven year old in the island woods backing up in fear as a cobra slithered towards him, sending the child colliding into a tree as the snake prepared to strike.

Sweat poured down Riku's brow and tears streamed down his cheeks as his fears replayed over and over in his mind. Angela smirked at her victim before releasing her hold on the teenager and allowing him to crumble to the ground as the visions instantly stopped. Riku shakily rose to his feet, bent over and panting heavily as Angela circled him.

"Do you see now, pet?" Angela asked, "Nothing you do will ever stop me. I've won." Angela pulled Riku's wrists behind his back with one hand and with the other stroked his chin with her sharp nails. Riku glared at Angela the best he could, but the witch only smirked at him, "It's not too late for you to take that tasteless comment back you know, I can make all your pain go away if you just abandon the fools. Of course, it's up to you; you can join me, rule at my side and live or you can suffer as I tear you limb from limb for standing in my way!"

Riku couldn't help but shiver at Angela's words as she turned him around to face her, "I'll give you a hint on which you should choose," she stated mischievously. Before Riku had any time to react, Angela had forcefully placed her lips on Riku's, roughly kissing him. Riku struggled against her, but Angela wouldn't release the hold she had on his mouth. After what seemed like a really long time, Angela released him, leaving Riku panting for breath, "Now, don't pretend you didn't enjoy that. What will it be pet? Suffer or be with me?" Riku glared deeply into Angela's eyes, as the witch awaited his response.

"Being with you would lead to suffering no matter what you say. I know what I have to do now; I choose NEITHER!" Riku roared and in a split second he had summoned his Keyblade. Angela gasped in shock, but had no time to react as Riku charged towards her and slashed her across the chest and Angela released a blood-curling scream as she faded into darkness.

Meanwhile, in the chamber, the team was losing against Phantom. They were out of potions and standing on their last legs. Phantom raised its claws, preparing to deliver the final blow, when suddenly the entire room turned to the mirror as they noticed it beginning to crack. The cracks continued until the mirror collapsed to the ground, exploding in a burst of blinding light that caused Phantom to wither and howl in pain as he was reduced to nothing. When the light died down, the mirror was destroyed and Riku was standing in front of it holding his Keyblade and just about ready to pass out from exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked curiously. "Not many things can do that."

Riku looked up while Sora and Goofy supported him on either side. "Destroy it? All I did was stab her, I don't get how it was that easy."

"Maybe it's their what do you call them? Keyswords?" Harry stated.

"Keyblades." Sora interjected.

"Right. Maybe they're just as good as Basilisk venom or the sword." Harry mused.

"Basilisk?" Donald questioned.

"Giant killer snake, trust me you don't want to meet one." Ron replied, face slightly paler as he remembered the end of second year.

"It makes sense. These Horcruxes are pure darkness and our Keyblades are weapons of light." The boys looked like they wanted to talk more, before Kairi stepped in.

"Can we just leave it at that?" She asked, "We need to finish destroying these things. Remember?"

"Kairi's right." Sora said, "So where to next?"

Hermione stared at him, "All our guys Horcruxes are on our world. Shouldn't you have some idea of where to head next? We'll probably end up back home to finish the two off, seeing as it's their home base."

Sora frowned, but it was Goofy who replied. "Why not try her world? You know Aurora's world. Now that we've got the medallion thingy should be much easier."

"Okay, but does anyone know where it actually is? We've never been there!" Sora retorted.

"We'll figure it out as we go." Ron stated, "I mean they're has to be some directions to the worlds or something."

"I suppose," Riku said slowly. "Just so you're aware, I refuse to wander about like a complete idiot."

No sooner had the words left his mouth; Kairi had violently punched him in the arm. "Riku! Be nice!"

Riku rubbed his arm and remained silent. Deciding it was time to leave, Donald led the group back out of the chamber. No one noticed the small shadow heartless watching them from behind the broken pieces of the mirror, then disappeared through an equally small corridor of darkness. Sometime later the team of world travellers and wizards had made it back to the Rising Falls, Dobby's grave was resting peacefully not too far from where they stood.

"We left it somewhere here," Donald muttered looking around. "I remember that rock, we take a right here..."

"Left what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The Gummi ship." Sora replied, but noticing the blank looks on the trio's faces he moved to explain, "It's what we use to get to other worlds."

"Can't you just apparate?" Ron asked while the world travellers look at them with blank expressions.

"What's that?" Riku asked, apparently forgetting the previous transgression.

"You turn on your heal, disappear, then reappear somewhere else." Harry explained. "Hermione could show you if you like." Hermione nodded before vanishing before the world-traveller's eyes. Then she reappeared a few feet in front of them.

"WOW!" Sora exclaimed "That's so cool! How'd you do that?"

"Destination, Determination, and Deliberation." Hermione quipped, causing Harry and Ron to laugh.

"Does it work for longer distances?" Riku asked practically. "I mean it isn't very useful if you can only go a few feet forward."

"We've gone halfway across the country a few times." Hermione replied, "You can go farther but that's the farthest we've ever done." Riku was about to reply before Donald spoke up.

"Found it!" The duck called, hurrying towards his ship and looking at it fondly. "Looks to be in good condition. I was a little worried."

"Let's get going then." Sora stated, as Donald pulled out his keys and unlocked the ship.

The trio gazed at the ship, each quite amazed.

"Hurry up," called Kairi. "We don't need them tracking us back here."

Riku nodded. "The sooner we get off this world the better." Donald nodded in agreement, pressed a button on the keys and the door slid away as a ramp slid out in front of them.

"That's amazing," Ron said in awe, until Sora waved his hand in front of his face.

"Are you guys going to be staring at our ride all day? Or are we going to hunt some Horcruxes?" Sora laughed, climbing up the ramp with Donald and Goofy. Harry, Ron and Hermione cautiously followed, Riku and Kairi came up behind them. Upon entering the ship, the wizards gasped in admiration. At the front were three blue spinning chairs in front of a colourful dashboard with blinking colourful lights. The walls were hard, metal and silver with two orange couches bolted to the walls and a beige carpet.

"This is incredible!" Ron could hardly contain his amazement while Hermione and Harry examined the walls and couches, "It's just like the Hogwarts express!"

"Take a seat," Riku said, indicating one couch while he and Kairi sat down on the other. Sora, Donald and Goofy took the front seats at the controls.

"So, any idea on how to find Maleficent's world?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head.

"We've never had to go there, and I've never seen us pass it on our way to other worlds." The keyblade master replied sadly.

"Why don't we call Chip and Dale?" suggested Goofy. "They are the gummi ship engineers and know all about a bunch of worlds; maybe they know where it is!"

"Why didn't you say that before you big palooka!" Donald quacked in a temper tantrum, Sora trying to restrain and calm him. The golden trio stared at the duck with scared expression

"Donald! Calm down!" Sora exclaimed. "He didn't think of it until now. Let's just call Disney Castle; Chip and Dale should know something." Donald calmed down, but continued grumbling under his breath.

Sora rolled his eyes, but still pressed the small green button that allowed him to call Disney Castle. Once the button was pressed, the screen on the dashboard grew staticy before the image of two chipmunks, one with a black nose and one with a red one appeared on the screen.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! How are ya?" The chipmunk with the red nose, Dale exclaimed excitedly.

"Chip and Dale are chipmunks?" Ron asked, "no offence but I was expecting something bigger."

"Watch it freckles!" Chip, the black-nosed chipmunk grumbled, "We're tougher than we look!"

"Anyway," interrupted Kairi as she turned to Chip and Dale, "We were wondering if you could help us find a world."

"It's the world Maleficent and Princess Aurora lived on; the Enchanted Dominion." Riku finished.

"Sure!" Dale replied enthusiastically, "We'll just look it up on the WTNS."

"The World Traversing Navigation System." Chip clarified after noticing the cockpit full of confused faces.

"Why didn't we know about that a long time ago?" Donald grumbled, smacking his face against the dashboard multiple times.

"Does he get like that often?" Harry asked, slightly concerned for the duck's sanity. Ron and Hermione both looked equally concerned and uncomfortable.

"Sometimes," Sora shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile."

"We got it!" Dale exclaimed excitedly, "We're sending the coordinates to you now!"

"Okay, thanks guys!" Sora said, moving to hang up. Chip and Dale waved goodbye enthusiastically as their faces disappeared from the screen. A second later the screen changed to a colourful map with the path to the Enchanted Dominion out. "Fasten your seat belts!" Sora called over his shoulder, taking the wheel. "We're going to the Enchanted Dominion!" The Gummi ship began to shake before it blasted off into the star-filled sky, leaving Radiant Garden behind.

V/M

Meanwhile, in Malfoy Manor, Voldemort and Maleficent were standing in the small green and silver living space with the fire blazing. Voldemort had come to the manor only moments after Harry, Sora and the rest of their team had escaped. The Dark Lord had been anything but pleased with what he had heard, sending a wave of Cruiatus curses among the Malfoy family.

"I am unspeakably disappointed in you, Angela." Voldemort snapped at Maleficent. "You have always had a taste for torture and pain among others. You used to be one of the finest duellist of our age. Yet you manage to allow or enemy to escape through your fingers!"

"In my defence Tom, I am out of practice in the methods associated with duelling. Along with a brief moment of weakness, one I will not allow to happen again!" Maleficent retorted.

"The boy, Riku?" Voldemort asked.

Maleficent nodded. "It was foolish of me to believe that he would choose the path of darkness again. I simply believed that a keyblade would be beneficial to our side."

"No sister that is where you were right. If these keyblades are as powerful as you say, then we should take one."

"And how do you propose we obtain one?" Maleficent demanded, "Riku is not going to come to our waiting arms on his own free will."

"No, but if he were to believe that joining us were the only way he could save his 'friends'. Then he should be crawling to us like a little lost puppy." Both Voldemort and Maleficent smirked with satisfaction at the mere thought of destroying the friendship that kept Riku from falling to the darkness. However, that moment was soon interrupted a small shadow heartless appearing in front of Maleficent and chatting urgently.

"You are certain?" Maleficent demanded the shadow, who rapidly nodded, "Very well, leave us!" The heartless wasted no time in nodding and vanishing from the room. Maleficent turned to her brother with deep concern in her eyes, and the smallest hint of fear. "It appears we may have a problem."

HP/KH

Sometime later, the Gummi ship had descended upon the Enchanted Dominion. During the ride there, everyone had appeared to be getting more comfortable around each other. Swapping stories about their previous adventures and discussing various fun activities such as Quidditch and Blitzball. The team had exited the Gummi ship and found themselves standing on the stone bridge leading to Princess Aurora's majestic castle. Harry, Ron and Hermione gazed in awe at the change in scenery.

"Gawrsh, do ya think Aurora's home?" Goofy asked.

"Even if she isn't, I'm sure she'll be close. She's got to eat sometime right?" Riku commented as he started to walk towards the castle.

"As long as we knock before going in." Hermione stated as the group followed Riku.

They soon made it to the castle's front door; Sora roughly grasped the stone carved rose vine being used as a knocker.

The door swung open to reveal serious faced guards. Both were holding long pikes, their long swords sheathed at their waists. The pikes prevented the group from growing to far in.

"Business?" The guard with the black goatee snarled.

"Er, well we were hoping to talk to Aurora or maybe Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather." Sora explained nervously.

"About?" The second guard with a bushy red beard asked.

"None of your business," Donald snapped.

"You can't get in without our approval. You could be a threat to the royal family."

"No, we're not." Kairi said, trying to keep her voice calm. "We met Aurora already in Hollow Bastion. We saved her and the rest of the princesses from Maleficent and Ansem last year. You can ask her if you don't believe us!" The two guards shuddered at the sound of the witch's name.

"Dave, go figure this out. Ask the princess if this is true." The bearded man opened the door and left through it. "You will all remain here until we confirm your story." The group were given no time to respond as the castle doors slammed shut.

"Nice people." Ron commented dryly.

"I guess the King and Queen decided to bump up their security after the curse Maleficent put on Aurora." Riku stated.

"The Sleeping Beauty curse?" Hermione asked urgently. "It really happened?"

"Yeah," Donald nodded, "We never talked to Aurora about it much. It must have been scary for her because she got nervous every time we brought it up."

"I guess you're gonna get some answers out of her now, then." Harry stated when suddenly, the world around them turned cold. The team shivered and looked at each other in fear because they knew what this meant. Just as it was expected, an army of dementors and large body heartless appeared out of nowhere, cornering everyone to the castle's doors. As a reflex, the group drew their weapons and pushed down the cold and misery the dementors brought with them to defend themselves.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all brought forward their happiest thoughts and cast their patronuses, which attacked the dementors. The golden trio then moved to attack the heartless with their patronuses and spells such as stupefy and expelliarmus. Sora, Riku and Kairi used their keyblades to knock the large heatless away, into the dementors, dealing a large amount of damage. The keyblades were also used to produce light magic, which proved to be effective against the dementors. Donald waved his staff around summoning, fire, blizzards and lightning to the heartless and dementors that attacked him. Goofy's shield effectively blocked any attack that was sent towards him, and slammed it against the backs of the large bodies. The guard, though shocked by the dementors, quickly recovered and hurled his pike at a heartless. He then drew his sword and, avoiding the dementors, attacked the heartless.

Just when they had defeated all of their enemies, another group just as strong as the last appeared and started surrounding them again. The entire team was already exhausted and quickly running out of energy. A large body easily knocked Ron off his feet and raised its fist to deliver a heavy blow. But, before the heartless could attack someone new jumped out of nowhere and stabbed the heartless in the back with a strong silver and gold sword. The figure then used the sword and a blue shield to defeat the rest of the heartless with ease, leaving the keybearers and wizards to finish off the dementors.

The guard struggled to his feet and immediately bowed. The group released sighs of relief as Ron looked into the face of who had come to his rescue. It was a man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a tan tunic over a black shirt, with brown pants and boots with a red cape. The man sheathed his sword and reached out his hand to help Ron to his feet.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi, right?" The man asked, turning to them, pulling Ron up. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, "Do you know this Princess Aurora?" The man laughed in a friendly manner.

"Well I suppose I should, she's my wife." He laughed. Without a second to react, the doors swung open again, revealing Dave. As soon as the guard saw the man, he immediately bowed.

"Prince Phillip, your majesty! Wonderful to see you back!" Dave exclaimed.

"Dave, Samuel, at ease." Phillip said. The two guards pulled themselves up and turned to the world travellers.

"I have spoken to the princess. It would seem-" Dave started to say but he was soon cut off.

"It's alright boys, I'll take it from here." A kind, female voice spoke from behind the guards. A second later a woman with long golden curls, violet eyes and rose coloured lips stepped in front of them. She was wearing a golden crown and necklace and a pink version of the dress she wore a year ago. Upon seeing her, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku and Kairi bowed. Harry, Ron and Hermione quickly followed their lead.

"Nice to see you again, Princess Aurora." Sora replied while Aurora motioned for them to straighten up.

"It's nice to see all of you too; I was a little surprised when Dave and Steve told me you were here." Aurora smiled towards her husband as they shared a short yet passionate kiss. Once over, she turned back towards the world travellers, "So, why are you all here anyway?"


	12. Chapter 12

PrismRain13: wow, this took a long time to get out!  
>Aguamenta: Gotta love those exams. Sorry beloved readers<br>PrismRain13: we still own nothing other than what we choose Maleficent's horcruxes to be and the backstory we made up.  
>Aguamenta: So please enjoy :)<p>

Chapter 12

Voldemort scowled. "We or you have a problem?"

"One of my horcruxes has been destroyed." Maleficent snapped. "The fools must know of our secret!"

"Your secret." Voldemort corrected. "I have no reason to believe they know of mine. Perhaps you did not act with enough prudence."

"Whatever the case, we must put an end to them before they make any more progress."

"Are your protections not enough to protect them?" Voldemort asked calmly, enjoying his sisters anguish.

"Of course, but they got lucky once. I can't risk it happening again." Maleficent stated coldly. "I will go and reinforce the defenses."

"It would be wise, perhaps for the defenses should end their lives rather than capture them." Voldemort commented.

"What are you suggesting, Tom?"

"Perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity to use one of your horcruxes again."

HP/KH

"Before you tell us, perhaps we should sit down. Have some tea, get them some food." Phillip commented.

"Of course," Aurora agreed. "Follow us."

The group left Samuel and Dave to their posts and wandered through the corridors. They entered a nice parlor and Aurora asked servant to bring the group tea.

"Now then, what is it you wanted to talk to us about?" Aurora asked, holding hands with her husband.

"It's Maleficent." Sora replied. "Merlin's said she's made these things called horcruxes to keep her from dying. We were hoping you might know what one might be."

Aurora frowned. "I don't really know much about her to be honest. But Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather would probably know much more. I'm not sure where they're at right now, but they won't be too far. You could talk to them at dinner, we're all eating together tonight. On another note who are those three." She asked, gesturing at the trio.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry replied. "And these are my friends Ron and Hermione."

"We're traveling with them to stop Maleficent." Hermione added. "She's working with a dark lord from our own world."

"Understandable," nodded Aurora.

Dinner

The ten people took their seats and prepared for a devious meal involving roast pork, potatoes and peas.

Ron rubbed his stomach and sighed softly. Hermione shot him a look.

"It won't be too long now, they're almost-"

Before Aurora could finish her sentence, three different coloured balls of light zoomed into the room and hovered over the three empty chairs. Quite suddenly the three fairies were sitting at the table.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, how lovely to see you again." Flora exclaimed.

"And might I add Sora, dear your clothes still look lovely." Added Fauna. "Are they still working well for you?"

"Yeah, they're great. But that isn't why we came. We're actually here to ask you three about Maleficent."

"That mean o'l witch!" Merryweather pouted. "She's been trouble ever since she got here!"

"Were you three here when she came?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Flora nodded. "She was such a dear little thing back then. We found her lost in the woods."

"We could immediately tell she was magical, but her wand had snapped." Fauna added. "She stole a crossbow from one of the guards and was using it to try and survive. We felt so sorry for her, we just had to take her in."

"With a name like Maleficent." Riku asked incredulously. "No offense, but isn't a name like a flashing sign? Just screams I'm evil at you."

"Se didn't go by Maleficent then. That came later. She called herself Angela and seemed eager to learn from us. You could tell though, she lost someone or something quite important. I don't know if I could say she ever smiled." Merryweather explained.  
>"Did she happen to mention a twin brother?" Harry asked. "Did the name 'Tom' come up anywhere?"<p>

"No," replied Flora quickly. "She never talked about her life previous to us finding her. I would've assumed amnesia, but she definitely remembered it all. But what else could we do but teach her. She was such a sweet thing, it never occurred to me that she would do what she did."

"We taught most of what we know. She was a very good student. We helped to save her wand by storing the pieces in a staff and when the depression got really bad we helped her bond with that raven. Diablo I think she named it." Fauna continued.

"Then, one day out of the blue she turned on us!" Merryweather exclaimed. "Her staff turned green and everything! She renamed herself 'Maleficent' and fled to the Forbidden Mountains where she found an abandoned castle to live."

"And the curse?" Hermione asked, becoming more interested than ever to learn about their enemy.

"She set the curse on Aurora here the day she was born." Flora explained. "At the time she said it was because she was upset about not being invited to the celebration. But now that I look back, I can't help but feel it was for something more."

"It was horrible." Aurora whispered, thinking back to her encounter with the spinning wheel. "It was as though I had no control over myself anymore. The green light pulling me up the tower. I tried to resist, but my body wouldn't listen to me as I touched the spindle and everything turned black." Aurora shivered at the memory, Philip placed his arm around her in a comforting manner.

"It's over now love." He turned to the group and continued the story. "She ambushed me when I went to see Aurora and chained me in her dungeon. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather helped me escape and I I hurt her enough in her dragon form to force a retreat."

"Then she probably turned to other manners." Donald added.

"Like gathering heartless and attacking us." Goofy agreed. "Then she went to make all the worlds fall to darkness."

"So, the crossbow, the raven and the spinning wheel were objects important enough for her to make into horcruxes." Ron summarized.

"So we should focus our efforts on finding those." Riku agreed, turning back towards the fairies. "Do you have any idea where she might have hidden them?"

"We know Diablo follows her all the time." Merryweather said. "He'll be a hard one to get to."

"There might be something hidden in her old castle." Fauna mused. "But I couldn't tell you where else to look."

"I could take you there tonight." Phillip offered. "It's maybe an hour and a half walk."

"Great!" Sora smiled. "The sooner we get rid of her the better!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Donald commented. "You got to sleep on the way here, I didn't."

"Me neither," added Goofy. "And we might not be much use exhausted."

Phillip nodded in agreement. "We should keep the party small anyway. Who knows what spies she might have. Five or six would draw a lot less attention than all nine of us."

"Hermione should stay back." Ron stated immediately. "No offense, but you've been stressed and you need sleep."

"And you don't?" Hermione shot back. "But if its best for fewer people to go, I wouldn't mind a decent nights sleep. Not to mention," she glanced at Aurora. "I have so many questions."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Good luck, princess. You're going to need it." Harry stated.

"Kairi, you should stay too." Sora told her. "I don't know what Maleficent's planning but I-"

"What? Just because I'm a girl?" Kairi retorted furiously. "I slept just fine on the way and I am so ready to do this. No questions asked. So don't try it."

Sora blushed, looking towards Riku for support, but the silver-haired youth only shrugged. "Don't bother, Sora. You're not winning this argument."

"Fine. I guess we'll be a group of six then." Sora grumbled, still concerned for Kairi's safety but couldn't help but notice, she really did look tired and angry. Thinking back to Malfoy Manor, Sora suddenly realized something. Could Kairi really be seeking revenge on Maleficent for what she did to Riku?


End file.
